Victory
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: Kyle is dating Bebe, Cartman lost his I-Pod and there is a big dance coming up. Cartman doesn't like any of those things. Kyman - Complete -
1. Gamed

**So, this chapter is a sort of introduction to my first South Park fanfiction. I hope there are no weird spelling mistakes in it. I'm not a native, so please forgive me.  
This is a story about denial, stress, attraction and maybe, ultimately: love.  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Gamed**

I was pissed, well of course that was my natural state of being, but right now I was more stressed than usual. And that was saying a lot.  
I had just had a period of math at which we had had an incredibly difficult test. And all I could think of was relaxing a bit by listening to some music on my I-Pod. Only to find that the damn thing had somehow vanished from my locker. Cursing loudly I started digging through my back pack, maybe it had ended up in there. How on earth was I going to listen to my German music now? People usually thought that I listened to Rammstein. Okay, I did. But today I was way more in the mood for some of the weirder German songs, one particular melody caught in my head all day. But no such luck: nowhere in my back pack nor in my locker was my I-Pod to be found. There was only one other explanation. And what do you know, he was walking right up to me, no doubt to his own locker which was close to mine.

"What the hell did you do to my I-Pod, you stinky Jew?!" I shouted, easily lifting and slamming the Jew against the lockers next to mine. Wide, angry brown eyes looked back at me. Everyone expected him to have green eyes, but he wasn't a proper ginger, just a daywalker. They were lighter than my own, somehow they seemed a bit orange, just like his hair. I still made fun of his hair on a daily basis. Well, it was some sort of public service, he needed to be reminded that he had weird hair: explosive and ginger.

"What are you talking about, fat ass?" he snapped back at me, struggling against my grip. He was weak as fuck.

"I know you took my I-Pod, now give it back!" I growled in his face. He was turning a bit red from my strong grip. He looked at me furiously. I stared back. Kyle couldn't lie. It was one of his weird things, but he just couldn't. Not to me anyway. I could tell by the way he looked away, how his voice quivered or how his brow furrowed. I held his gaze and I could tell that he knew I was reading him.

"I haven't got it, damn it, now put me down!" I only just noticed. He was smaller than me, and his feet were barely touching the floor.

"What's going on?" came a tired voice from behind me. Kyle's eyes looked over my shoulder, where I knew Stan must be. Sure, the husband was coming to rescue him. I let go off Kyle and turned around, ignoring the 'oof!' behind me. I had already seen in his eyes that he was telling the truth, he really didn't have it.

"Someone stole my I-Pod." I said furiously, looking at Stan who was holding hands with Wendy. He came to rescue Kyle a lot lately. Whenever I shoved him, pulled his hair or kicked his chair Stan would try to stop me or reason with me. _Really lame._

"Dude, I have my own, why would I want to listen to your weird ass German music. Maybe Kenny took it, he hasn't got one." He replied shrugging.

"Kinny!" I growled as I saw the poor motherfucker walking towards us.

"Whah?" he replied. His eyes fixed on Wendy's cleavage, which, I had to admit was rather distracting today. Kyle looked amused, Stan looked annoyed.

"Where's my I-Pod?!"

"Dude!" He said defensively, raising his hands. "You can check my locker if you want, but I haven't got it!" We all know I wasn't going to do that. Kenny's locker was a mess, stuffed with cigarettes, condom's, random dirt and empty chips bags. Kenny turned to Kyle.

"By the by, Bebe is waiting for you in the cafeteria." He was looking skeptically at Kyle. Maybe he was still surprised that they were dating. Hell, when we heard about the two of them, about two months ago none of us believed it. I had laughed my ass off not believing it for one bit of course, and Kenny was jealous as shit. We all thought he was joking about Bebe… Until we saw them kiss. What a minute, did I say kiss? More like making out like randy teenagers.  
It was at the back of the school and Kyle had her pushed up against the wall, hands on her waist. Bebe's hands were tangled in his stupid curls. Kenny had wolf whistled loudly at that and they had sprung apart like we had caught them having sex or something. I still remember feeling sick to the stomach when I saw them. The Jew was not supposed to be sexually active, he was supposed to be a virgin until age 45 or something at which point he would be so frustrated that he would bang someone like Butters.

"Kay." And he Kyle turned to walk to the cafeteria. Stan, Kenny and Wendy followed him.

"I still know you have it, Jew." I growled at his back.

"Let it go, fattie, I don't like your type of music." He replied without looking back at me.

When we all had our lunch we sat at an empty table together. I sat opposite of Kyle, Bebe, Stan and Wendy. Wendy and Stan were whispering quietly, Wendy giggling softly as Stan whispered something in her ear. No doubt some sex position or something. Gross. Bebe and Kyle were quiet, just eating. Everyone knew that the Jew didn't like to be disturbed during feeding time, much like me. They were sitting rather close though, one of both their hands underneath the table. Probably holding hands. _Disgusting._

Kenny, who was sitting next to me, was still looking at Kyle with a calculating look on his face. Then, something very weird happened.

Henrietta walked past our table, her dark eyes fixed with a weird look, a lot like Kenny's look actually, on Bebe. Bebe looked up at her, blushed darkly and averted her eyes. She leaned sideways and planted a kiss on Kyle's check. I expected Kyle to freak, much like he always did when I interrupted him during eating but he didn't. He looked like he wanted to hit her for a moment and then he smiled shyly and kissed her on the mouth quickly.

I looked to the right, at Kenny. His eyes were narrowed a bit and he looked from Kyle, to Bebe to the retreating back of Henrietta. I also noticed that he had stolen some of my fries. Well, old habits die hard I guess. Wendy turned to Bebe.

"We have to go to the principal's office about the dance." Oh, right..the dance. Every girl in school was going berserk over it. Whispering excitedly over who was going to ask them, which boys they would want to make it out with, so on and so worth. Neither four of us seemed to care. Except for Stan who was secretly hoping to get some action afterwards.  
"Oh, right." Bebe nodded. Both girls turned to their boyfriends and said their goodbyes. Stan and Wendy taking the moment to make out grossly in front of us. Ugh, they always did that. Kyle and Bebe just pecked each other quickly before Bebe got up. Kenny made a gagging nose at the sight of Stan and Wendy.

Stan watched the girls walk away and then quickly turned to us, leaning over the table and dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Good, I'm glad they're gone."

"Why?" Kenny asked. "Wendy's boobs were looking particularly good today."  
Kyle and I laughed loudly, Stan just narrowed his eyes.

"I've got tickets to the water park." He hissed softly. I couldn't help myself.

"You've got WHAT?" Oh, my God! The water park, the water park! I squealed in my head.

"Sshht!" he looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"It's just that, I've only got four of them."

"You ARE taking the four of us, though, right?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" I couldn't help but feeling relieved. It wouldn't have been weird if he had taken Wendy, Kyle and Bebe as some sort of sick double date. But God damn, I absolutely LOVED the water park. It was a thing that had not gone away during the years.

"How did you get the tickets anyway?" Kenny asked.

"My dad won them in some contest at his work, but he doesn't want them. Apparently we get extra stuff as well, like drinks and stuff."

"Nooooo way! Getting drunk in the pool is like, the BEST!" Kenny exclaimed.

Kyle looked a bit doubtful at that. Goody two shoes.

"We can discuss it tonight, right? When we're gaming?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, at my place, right?" Stan said.

"Do NOT tell your bitches though." I replied, slapping Kenny's hand away as he tried to nick another one of my fries.

"They're not our bitches, and no we will not tell them." Stan replied sternly.

"Are we staying over tonight?" Kyle replied.

"Fags." Kenny whispered. Kyle send him one of his patent death glares.

"I don't want to be seeing the two of you pound each other's ass." I replied. Snatching the last fry away from Kenny's grip.

"Fine." Kyle snapped. "Kenny?"

"Sorry, dudes, I'm meeting Ruby tomorrow and I want to be fit." He grinned, tipping his chair back on its hind legs.

"Ruby? Craig's sister?"

"Yep." He grinned. "Will tell you guys all about it tonight."

"Can I still stay over?" Kyle asked Stan hopefully.

"Sure, but we can't stay up late though, what with class the other day." Stan replied.

"Nice." Kyle smiled happily.

"Well, gays." I said, standing up. "No matter how much I would love to stay and watch you two hold hands, I have to go to class." Kyle's death glare turned to me. Angry, dark rimmed eyes looked at me. My Jew looked tired, probably from fucking his girl friend too much. I felt anger start to bubble up inside me and knew I had to get out of there before I would hit the smug Jew on his face.

"See you at nine, then." Kenny said.

"Bye, fags." I snapped and walked away, not looking back.

**XXX**

I was the first to arrive that night at Stan's.

"Hey fag." I said, dumping my bag with chips on the floor and flopping down on the couch.

"Hey, fatty."

"You got any beer?"

"No, I'm not allowed to drink on weekdays."

"Weak!"

"Just take a coke and shut up." He pushed a glass in my hands. He sat next to me and sighed.

"Kenny is on his way, but Kyle is going to be late."

"Why?" I frowned. "Busy making out with Bebe again?" Stan snorted.

"No, some honor's project or something." He looked skeptically at the tv screen. I felt strangely relieved at the thought that the Jew was not busy doing his stupid bitch.

"Kenny doesn't really believe that they're dating." He continued. I shrugged.

"I don't really care about that, you know that."

"He says something's off between the two of them but he can't really figure it out." He kept on going.

"Are you jealous of Bebe or something?" That got his attention.

"NO! Fat ass! I'm just worried that one of my friends isn't happy with his relationship!"

"Now, listen faggot! You-."

"DING DONG!"

"That will be Kenny." Stan shot me an angry look and went to get the door. I spread out more across the couch and started flipping channels, passing Family Guy rather quickly and settled for the Daily Show.

"Hey, dude!" Kenny sat next to me and tried to plant a kiss on my jaw. I pushed him away.

"Ah, so not here, huh?" he grinned and snuggled up to me a bit. He smelled of cigarette smoke and cheep candy.

"Fag." I muttered but left him there. No doubt that when Kyle would show up he would jump him. Even though the whole school knew that the Jew was my property. I alone was allowed to annoy him and make him go red in the face with anger.

Stan plugged in the controllers and handed both of us one of them, starting up some racing game. I won the first 3 races, which got me in a very good mood.

So when we had a break and the doorbell rang I opened the door happily.

"Gooood evening." I grinned down at the Jew. He frowned at me.

"Hey fatty."

He walked inside and dumped his stuff on the floor. Kenny jumped up from the couch and immediately pulled him into a hug. His hands gripping the Jew's stupid curls.  
"Oh, Kyle! It just wasn't fun without you."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied absentmindedly. Stan came back from the kitchen and spread his arms invitingly. Kyle grinned and practically jumped his best friend. Hadn't they just seen each other at school?

"Your gay romance is sickening, Marsh." I replied, flopping down on the couch. "Let's just game."

I had forgotten one thing though: the Jew was exceptionally good at racing games. Better than I was. Which was NOT good for my mood.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY STAN!"  
"I AM TRYING!"  
"FUCK!"  
"NO!"  
"YES! I WIN, I WIN!" Kyle threw his controller down and leapt from the couch onto the coffee table.

"I made Cartman lo-hoose, I made Cartman lo-hoose."

He chanted, doing some sort of dance. Kenny started laughing at Kyle's happy expression. I growled and jumped up. I grasped his shirt and yanked him down so that he was at eyelevel with me. He didn't look surprised nor shocked at all at my reaction. He just grinned in my face. I noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle and how his grin made his freckles move across his face.

"Guys! Guys!" came Stan's voice. He grabbed my arm and pried Kyle away from my grip.  
"The evening isn't over yet Cartman, so chill." I grunted and pushed the Jew away from me, he stumbled off the table. He kept grinning though and stuck his tongue out at me. I lurched towards him to pound his stupid face, but Stan immediately came between us and pushed me back onto the couch with a surprisingly strong shove.

"And you." He turned to Kyle. "Stop being such a prick." Kyle grinned, but didn't say anything. Stan was the only person he actually listened to. We all sat on the couch again, this time the Jew was next to me. We continued gaming. Me and Kyle ahead of the rest and neither of us ever really gaining on the other.

"Mother fucking Jew! Get out of my way!"

"Fat chance, fatty!"

"Suck my dick, fag!" I caught his eye and he grinned at me. He leaned in so that our legs were pressed together and he whispered in my ear, breath hot on my skin:

"Maybe later tonight."

I jerked my controller and crashed my car.

We decided to just watch some Terrance and Phillip after that, as I was thoroughly pissed off after losing to Kyle another 3 times.

"So, Kenny." Stan said, coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Tell us about Ruby." Kenny grinned.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Kyle frowned.

"Kenny just likes tight virgin asses, Kahl, just like yours." I replied without thinking. Kyle blushed enormously at that and the other laughed loudly. I smirked and grabbed some popcorn.

"Well, I DO like your ass, Kyle."Kenny replied slinging his arm around Kyle's shoulder and pulling him against his side. Kyle looked very uncomfortable and his eyes pleaded for help at Stan. Stan just chuckled and went to sit in a armchair.

"She is only three years younger than the rest of us."

"That makes her 15! That's illegal!" Kyle protested.

"You think I care about what's illegal?" Kenny laughed. It sure as hell wasn't the first illegal thing he had done.

"Anyway, she came to me. That day I went to Craig's place to smoke some weed? Well, she asked me out when I was about to go home and I really liked the sound of that." His grin made us all laugh. Ruby, although she was young, was indeed kind of hot.

"But don't you guys worry. I'm a gentleman, I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want." Kyle scoffed at that. But I believed him. Kenny could be quiet the gentleman when he thought people weren't looking.

"Are you taking her to the dance?" Not the stupid dance again! I groaned and threw my head back in exasperation.

"Maybe, I guess." He looked at me. "Who are you taking, Cartman?"

"Jesus Christ, I don't know man, the dance isn't for weeks!"

"Like anyone would want to go with him." Kyle said.

I leaned over Kenny, who was sitting between us, and whacked Kyle across the head.

"Hey!" he leaned over Kenny as well and pulled my hair. I growled and yanked at his curls in answer, he yelped loudly.

"Guys!" Stan yelled form his chair.  
But neither I nor Kyle heard him, our eyes fixed on the other. He had an angry blush on his cheekbones and I was growling angrily. Kyle was whacking me and scratching my neck, digging his nails in and I just yanked at his hair, hard.  
"Oh, my." Kenny's voice came as we thought over his lap. I felt Stan's hands grasp me on the shoulder and heave me back. Kenny held Kyle back. Both our faces red and hair tousled.

"Jeez, you guys really need to resolve that sexual tension between the two of you." Kenny smirked. Both our death glares turned from each other to Kenny but Stan saw it coming. He gripped me harder and shouted.

"NO, Kyle!" Kenny just barely managed to hold Kyle down. He grinned at the redhead.

"Just kidding, Kye." He ruffled Kyle's hair affectionately. I felt myself tense up and Stan's grip on me tightened.

"Let's just not talk about the dance anymore and just watch some TV, okay?" He said. I shot Kyle one last angry look before turning to the TV again.

The evening passed quickly and comfortable. Stan soon fell asleep in his arm chair, legs over one of the armrests and his head curled against his chest. Darkness fell over the room and Kenny shifted beside me, using Kyle's chest as a pillow. My eyes met the Jew's. We were silent but I could see in his eyes that he was sorry for his outburst and wanted to apologize. I just raised my eyebrow to signal that we were okay. He smiled hesitantly and looked down in surprise when he heard Kenny snore softly against his chest.

Just then did I notice the dark rings under Kyle's eyes. I had seen them at school but not really paid them much attention but in this light they were very visible.

"Are you tired?" I whispered in a raspy voice. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you care?" I shrugged. _Okay, whatever._

I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep as well?" I frowned. He looked really comfortable with Kenny on his chest. He could just use his head as a pillow and fall asleep, it was dark enough here anyway.

"I can't, don't know why. I have trouble falling asleep." He looked away from me, clearly uncomfortable.

"Have you tried stuff like warm milk?"

He laughed softly.

"Yeah, I tried all of that." He bit his lip. The light of the TV made his freckles stand out, making them look almost blueish by the glow of it.

"Doesn't seem to work, though."

"Wait." I grunted and got up. He looked at me surprised. I went to the kitchen and looked around. Stan's mom always kept the weirdest things in there and after some searching I found what I was looking for. Cubes of anise. My mom always put it in my milk to help me fall asleep. I warmed up some milk and added the anise. I stirred and walked back into the room. Both Stan and Kenny were snoring. Kyle looked up in surprise as I handed him the milk.

"I told you that doesn't work." I sat down again.

"This is different, Jew, just try it."

He sipped carefully, no doubt thinking I was poisoning him. He drank it quickly, putting the empty cup on the little table next to the couch.

"Weird taste."

"That's just the roofies." I replied, still looking at the screen. He chuckled softly.

"Hey, Cartman." I looked at him, he looked back over Kenny's head, his hand resting on Kenny's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Soon after that I saw him resting his head on Kenny's and drifting off to sleep. I watched another episode of Terrance and Philip before I decided it was time to go home.

I got up.

"Well, fags!" I nearly shouted. Stan groaned.

"Whaaat." He mumbled. Kyle jerked and Kenny smacked his lips, looking up at Kyle. A grin formed on his face.

"Nice…" he said to Kyle. The Jew looked even worse after his short sleep.

"No matter how much I love staying for a foursome I have to go home." I announced.

Kenny stretched.

"Oh, jeez, it's nearly 12 o'clock."Stan replied, rubbing his eyes. I just put on my coat, Kenny got up and did the same. We went to the door. Kenny pulled both Stan and Kyle in a big hug, grabbing Kyle's ass while he did that. Kyle's eyes flew open and he yelped.

I just slapped Stan on the back.  
"Thanks for having us over, man."

"No problem." I ignored Kyle, as always. Kenny opened the door and zipped up his coat against the cold wind. I turned to leave but caught the Jew's eyes just as I was about to leave. He mouthed a 'thank you' at me. I merely nodded and stepped outside, Stan closed the door behind us.

It seemed as though the Jew's problems of falling asleep had rubbed off on me. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. What the f? This never happened to me! I knew what I had to do though, to become less restless. I reached onto my nightstand and grabbed my bottle of lube. I quickly pored some into my right hand and reached into my boxers. I hardened quickly under my own touch. I thought about Wendy and how her cleavage had looked today and what kind of kinky stuff she would be into. My thoughts then turned to Bebe and her blonde hair spilled out over a pillow below her. My breathing hitched in the back of my throat.  
I knew that if Kyle or Stan ever found out I was jerking of to their girlfriends they would be furious, but I didn't care. Every guy in school did the same. Besides, what would Kyle even do to Bebe? Just lay there and take it no doubt. Or would he whisper the same raunchy stuff at her as he did to me just a few hours before? And in a flash I saw it again: legs pressed against mine and felt his hot breath on my ear:

"Maybe later tonight." I shuddered at the memory. I had never heard Kyle like that, so needy and demanding. And before I could help myself I saw another memory of that night in my head: him sitting on the couch with Kenny laying on his chest, a thankful look on his face. Would he also look like that when I jerked him off? My breathing became more rapid as I sped up my pace. No! No! This wasn't happening! I was NOT jerking of to my Jewish 'friend'!

But the vision of me fighting with Kyle over Kenny's lap came unbidden surfacing in my mind. His eyes wide in anger, pupils dilated in rage. I sped up more. Oh god, no, please let me stop I thought. But I couldn't. I remember how his hair had felt under my fingers, his expression as I had yanked it. And in a burst of realization I knew that that expression was also one of pleasure. I thumbed my slit and shuddered under my own touch. Had he been turned on by what I had done? And a vision of my come all over that pretty, angry face forced itself into my mind and I spilled myself over my hand, groaning loudly.

I lay panting in my bed. I did NOT just do that. But as I wiped the sweat away from my brow with my clean left hand I knew I couldn't deny the certain appeal an angry Kyle had to me.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

**Anise milk is actually an old Dutch remedy against sleeplessness, for those who would like to know. I hope you find time to leave a small message, it's always appreciated. And let's make a deal:**

**You like it**  
**You review**  
**You get another chapter**

**Just say the word!**


	2. Licked

**First I would like to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. It's impossible to express the happy and extatic feeling I get when reading a review. Posting a story here is scary and when people take time to post something back it gives me this great boost to write more and better. (I hope;) ).**

**Bruna blue asked me if Kenny likes Kyle in another way. In my story he doesn't. He just this perverted friend who hits on everybody. We all have one of those, I think. In this chapter he is even more inappropriate, but I like him like that.**

**This chapter contains a lot more of that, and other, inappropriateness. And a lot of sexual tension and flirting. Don't worry, there will be smut, but in the next chapter. I like to build towards it rather than jump right in.**  
**You know the drill however: you review and I update another chapter.**

**For now, enjoy: **

**Licked**

"Dude, we totally forgot to pick a date for the water park!" Kenny exclaimed. He sat next to me in the car, as he had dibs on Wednesdays.

"Fuck man, we did forget. That's so lame."

"Will be difficult though. Pretty much all weekends are taken already." I grunted, stopping in front of Stan's house. I felt in no mood to see the Jew today. The afterthought of what I did to him in my fantasies last night was still haunting me in the daytime.

"Yeah, you got that invitation for Token's party as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, man! That's going to be awesome! His parties rock!" Kenny slipped down into his seat. The front door opened and Stan and Kyle stepped outside. I couldn't help but notice how Kyle looked a bit more rested. I mentally slapped myself.

"Hey guys!" They stepped into the car. I opened my mouth the start about the water park, but Stan cut ahead of me.

"Dudes! Did you get that invitation for Token's party?"

"What did you just get that? I got that last week." I scoffed.

"Whatever." Kyle replied leaning in, breath ghosting over my neck as he spoke to Kenny:

"We figured it would obvious, as his parents are at that conference then. He had hinted at it but we didn't get a text from him until last night." No doubt when he was in bed with Stan, cuddling. I pressed down on the gas pedal in anger.

"DUDE!" Stan exclaimed as he and Kyle were thrown back into their seats.

"Your parents okay with you drinking, Kyle?" Kenny asked. _As if we cared, poor boy, puh-lease._

"My parents aren't as bad as you guys think." He laughed heartily. "But doesn't mean I'll tell them though, I'll just tell them I'm sleeping at Stan's place or something." Sure the husband is his excuse... why was I so upset by this?

"Speaking of which, how about a sleepover at my place, the day after tomorrow?" Stan said leaning in again, thinking I wouldn't hit the gas again.

"Sounds like a plan!"Kenny said and he high-fived Stan. I grumbled.

"Does that mean you're coming as well, fatty?" Kyle asked in my ear. I gripped the steering wheel hard, his voice had sounded exactly like it had done when he had pressed his legs against me.

"Of course, Jew, as soon as you give me back my…I-POD!" I yelled the last word over my shoulder, right in his face.

**XXX**

Friday came quick with still no sign of my I-Pod and more talking about the stupid dance. They had walked in during class to tell us all about it: how it was going to be just awesome and how people would talk about it for years and that we would get the invitations by regular mail sometime soon. Jesus, they made it sound like some 'super sweet sixteen' party. The posters of the damn thing had also appeared all over the school, one of them was even plastered over my locker. I ripped it off angrily.

"Don't like the dance, tubby?"

"Shut it, Jew face." I threw the crumbled poster at his face.

"Maybe if you could listen to your German Shite music things would be better." I moved swiftly and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him towards me.

"I knew it." I hissed in his face. His eyes lit up in amusement and a grin was forming on his face. I had never noticed the way his lips curved when he smiled and how full and soft they looked, and I sure as hell wasn't going to notice now.

"You know I don't have it." He breathed, smirking in my face.

"No you don't have it." I whispered, dropping my voice to a dangerous whisper. "But you do know who DOES." His eyebrows quirked.

"We can't let you guys be alone for 2 minutes or you're already jumping each other." Kenny said behind me, he must have snuck up on us. I growled and pushed Kyle away.

"Come on, Stan's waiting." Kenny led the way outside.

"Does the hippy even have decent food in his house for tonight?"

"Yes, lard ass, we thought of you." Kyle quipped beside me. We. Dear God.

"Fags." I muttered. Kyle starting humming and sped up to keep up with my pace.

"I brought beer, so the night is going to be awesome anyway. Even with the sexual tension between the two of you." Kyle stopped humming abruptly.

"That's the second time this week you've said that, knock it OFF, Kenny." For once, I agreed with the Jew. For everything there's a first. Kenny grinned and threw his arm around the skinny Jew.

"Don't be mad, Kyle. We all know you have Bebe's fine vadge to pound every night."

I growled dangerously and quickly greeted Stan waiting by his car. If the night was going to go like this then I wasn't going to enjoy it at ALL.

**XXX**

"I swear to God, it's true man."

"You're just saying that to get into my pants."

"That's also true, but Stan and Cartman will agree with me, right guys?" We were, in spite of my efforts, discussing the Jew's sex life. He and Stan were sitting side by side on Stan's bed, Kenny lay splayed at their feet and I lounged in one of Stan's chairs. No way was I going to join in on that faggyness on his bed. It was bad enough we were all sleeping in the same room. Especially with the Jew and the Hippy sharing the bed later tonight.

"I don't know, man, I don't really want to compare Wendy with Bebe." Stan said uncomfortably.

"How about you, fatty? Don't you think that Bebe's the hottest girl in school?"

"Well, she obviously insane as she's dating the Jew." I grunted. I ducked to avoid the pillow Kyle threw at me.

"Whatever, dudes. I still stand by my point: Kyle's dating the hottest chick in school." Kenny declared.

"Nailed her yet?" Both Kyle and I chocked on our beers.

"What? Jesus, Kenny!"

"I take that as a 'no'." I said, reaching for some more cheesy poofs.

"Just wait until that dance comes, girls love to do it wearing formal clothes."

"How is that even possible with those dresses?"

"Oh, dear, dear Kyle, you still have so much to learn."

Stan burped loudly.

"This show is boring."

"Well, it was the only option. Cartman didn't want to watch Family Guy…"

"Duh!"

"Kenny didn't want to watch 16 and pregnant."

"That show gives me the creeps."

"I refuse to watch that Holocaust thing."

"Your such a Jew, Jew."

"So it's basically this or that special about how to breed pigs."

"Which I think we all agreed on, after the first 15 minutes just became plain disgusting." Stan chimed in.

"I know, let's do some shots!" Kenny sat up excitedly.

"Sure, but we don't have any-." Kenny had already conjured up a bottle of Tequila.

"…Okay." Kyle said tentatively.

"Come on, before the Heeb decides it's some Jewish holiday and he doesn't want to drink." I climbed on the bed. It was still faggy, but at least now there was booze. Kenny had already filled four shot glasses.

"Never have a I ever.." he began, raising his glass dramatically.

"Not that game!" Stan groaned. "That's a _girl's_ game!"

"NEVER HAVE I EVER." Kenny repeated loudly. "Kissed a girl." We all downed our shots.

"Puh-lease, Cartman? Who have you ever kissed?" The Jew scoffed.

"Not that it's any of your business, Kahl, but I kissed Red and Annie."

"Riiiight."

"No, he did!" Kenny said, filling our glasses. "I saw him and Red going at it at Bebe's party. The same one where you hooked up with Bebe."

"Never have I ever." Stan interrupted, sitting up and thought hard. "Kissed a guy." Kenny quickly threw back his drink. But Stan looked at Kyle, who was turning red. _Wait, what?!_

"Kyle.."

"Who did you kiss Kenny?" Kyle asked quickly. Kenny shrugged, he never got bothered with these types of things.

"Clyde."

"Clyde?!"

"Yeah, it was at Bebe's party, we were both drunk as fuck. He cried afterwards though. But I'm really just into girls, but it was nice for a change."

"Bebe knows how to throw her parties." Kyle muttered. I cleared my throat loudly.

"What?" Kyle still looked away.

"Don't you owe us a story as well, Kyle?" Stan grinned.

"No." he said in a small voice.

"I KNEW IT!" Kenny practically jumped Kyle, forcing him on his back and straddling him, spilling Tequila all over Kyle's shirt.

"Someone had you before me? WHO? WHO?" I felt an emptiness settle in my stomach. Or maybe I was just hungry.

"Kenny, chill!" Stan said tiredly.

"Shut it, hippy! We want to hear about the Jew being a fag!"

"I'm not a fag!" Kyle protested.

"Come on, Kyle!" Kenny moaned, shaking him by the shoulders. "Tell us!" Kyle shot Stan an angry look for bringing this mess upon him.

"Okay." He swallowed. "Token."

"Chocolate Rain?! You nasty dog, you!"

"I hate you, Stan."

"Tell us how it happened."

"Okay, okay!" Kenny still gripped Kyle's shirt, who was steadily going redder in the face.

"We were 15 and we were studying together for that big history project."

"Hmm…classic move." I made a hushing sound to Kenny.

"It was at the end of the day, we were both tired and, uhm, we had been studying all day. And it sort of happened."

"Right, Kahl, those things don't just happen. I bet you made the first move." He blushed so hard his freckles became invisible.

"I can't believe you and Token kissed, man." Kenny whispered.

"Dude! We were 15, it's years ago, it never happened again. It was a mistake."

"Years ago or not, you totally cheated because you didn't drink your shot, dude!" Kenny proclaimed and grabbed the Tequila bottle.

"Kenny, NO!" but Kenny was already poring Tequila in the Jew's mouth. He chocked because he was still lying down. He coughed and licked away the Tequila running down the corners of his mouth. I certainly did not notice his tongue as it dragged over his freckled skin. Kenny chuckled and drank some Tequila right out of the bottle.

Things went downhill from there on. We all knew so much embarrassing shit about the others that we had emptied the bottle of Tequila before 1 AM. Stan had a happy grin on his face and was lying on the bed describing Wendy's body to Kenny who occasionally said stuff like 'Niiiice', 'Sweet' or 'Awesome'. I got up to take a piss and when I opened the bathroom door to get back to Stan's room I stumbled into Kyle.

He grinned.

"Hey, fatty!"

"Hey, fag." He giggled.

"I'm not a fag."

"Riiight. How about that story about you and Token then?" He was silent but recovered quickly.

"You're jealous!" he stabbed me in the chest with his finger. "Cartman is jealous because I kissed a guy!"

I laughed and gripped him by the waist, pulling him towards me. Trying not to remember how he had licked that Tequila away from his lips.

"That's right, Jew. Because every night I jerk off to your face." I husked into his face.  
I was clearly joking, I had only done that once. But I knew he couldn't tell whether I was sincere or not. The alcohol had made the blush on his cheeks permanent and his hair was frizzed from laying on the bed. He looked rather nice, I decided. Okay, no more booze for me tonight.

"I bet you do, Cartman." He giggled again and dragged his fingers over my arm. He licked his lips and leaned in whispering in my face.

"Because you know how hot and bothered you make me and it turns you on beyond anything else."  
He giggled again and moved away from me, stepping into the bathroom. I shook myself and decided it was time for bed. Before I said or did more stupid things.

**XXX**

I woke up later that night because I heard someone tossing repeatedly. They finally threw the covers off and patted out of the room. Light feet, so either Kenny or Kyle. Kenny was still snoring beside me so it had to be the Jew. I saw the bathroom light being turned on and I heard running water. Just getting a glass of water I figured. I turned on my side and tried to get back to sleep when I heard someone else getting up and walking out of the room. Stan.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. Just getting some water, don't worry."

"Again?"

Silence.

"Kyle?" Stan's voice became a bit more persistent. Beside me, Kenny sighed and turned over in his sleep.

"Maybe you should get some milk or something." Yes, my anise milk, that seemed to have worked. Kyle was still silent.

"Dude, I'm worried about you." Stan sounded really upset now.

"Don't be." I heard Kyle sigh.

"Why not? You never sleep, or so it seems."

"It's nothing, I'm just worried."

"Is it about Bebe?" well, we had just heard that they hadn't had sex yet, so maybe he was just frustrated. I felt my anger flare up. What the hell?

"Sort of, kind of. I-, I don't know.." Kyle trailed off. He sounded tired and unsure, I was not used to that.

"Look, I'm sure she cares a lot about you. She seems really into you." Kyle laughed weirdly at that. Stan didn't say anything. It was obvious that he was just as curious as I was. This behavior was just not like the Jew at all.

"She does, she does care for me. She cares for me just as much as I care for her." Okay, well that didn't make any sense. And so it seems, neither did it to Stan.

"What are talking about, man?"

Kyle was silent again, but Stan let him. It was clear that Kyle was looking for the correct words.

"I'm covering for her." He finally decided. That didn't make it any clearer to me.

"I'm not following." Thanks, Stan.

Silence.

"She's gay." Kyle whispered. _SAY WHAT?!_

Stunned silence.

"What are you-, are you sure she's-, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"But, than, why are you-." Kyle cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious?" he snapped. Well, no, so please continue. "She's covering for me, too."  
No way, this was just too good to be true. _No, no, no effing way!_ First that story about kissing Token and now this?

"You're-."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me." Stan sounded a bit hurt.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out over it. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me or anything."

"I don't!" Stan now started to sound angry.

"Look, dude, it's not really a surprise. I knew about you kissing Token and I saw you check out Clyde's ass the other day in the locker room."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. I think Cartman saw it as well."

"Oh, God no."Kyle sounded mortified. I bit my pillow not to laugh out loud. I remembered that day. It was about a week ago. Clyde had dropped some socks and he picked them up, in just his boxers and right in front of Kyle. Kyle had turned the most amazing shade of red at that.

"Is that why you can't sleep? Because you're gay?" Kyle made a hissing noise at that, it was obvious he didn't like hearing it.

"Yes, okay. I just- I just don't want to be gay, okay?"

Stan didn't say anything, encouraging him to keep talking, and Kyle did.

"That's why Bebe and I are dating. We both know that we're not like the others but we don't want people to know. And well, she cornered me at her party. She had me figured out a long time ago and we made a sort of arrangement. Until we're ready to tell others we're pretending to date each other. Just so that people like Cartman will stay clear of us."

That didn't add up somehow. Thankfully enough, Stan was smart as well.

"But, but, we saw you guys making out the other day!" He blurted out.

"Yes, I know. We wanted to, how do you say that? Give the other gender a change so to speak."

"You guys really seemed into it."

"Well.." Kyle sounded very uncertain. "I was not really thinking about Bebe at that time."

Stan snorted.

"Were you thinking about Clyde's ass?"

* Whack! * I didn't have to see it to know that Kyle had hit Stan.

"A bit." Was the answer.

"Look, we tried like, really dating each other, but it just didn't work. I mean, whenever I accidentally touched her boobs or something I nearly had to go and throw up."

"Maybe you're not gay, maybe you're just not into Bebe." Kyle snorted

"If you're not into Bebe, you're gay." That was true. I remembered Kenny nearly bursting into tears when the news came that she was taken. And he wasn't the only boy in school.

"Either way, I'm really, really gay. I hope it's not a problem for you?"

"What? No, dude of course not! I mean, it WAS kinda obvious, until you started dating Bebe that is."

"Okay, cool man. Just so you know, I'm not into you or anything, so you don't have to worry about that." Stan laughed.

"Aw man, I was just about to ask you to join me and Wendy for a threesome!" _Okay, that was gross._

"Jesus, Stan, no!" they both laughed.

"So, what guys ARE you into? Besides Clyde and Token."

"…Not really your business."

"Aw, come on!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Okay, you're right."

"Just, don't tell the others okay. Especially Cartman."

"No way man, he will go crazy when he hears! He already likes picking on you so much."

Stan was right, It would be very nice to use this against him. Especially after hearing the Token story. But then I remembered thinking of Kyle while jerking off. I knew I couldn't keep a straight face while telling the school about the faggot Jew. Not when he had told me how hot and bothered he made me. I shuddered. Every time I thought about his face, so close to mine, breath ghosting over my lips while he said that it made me feel weird in the stomach. _Shit_.

"Yeah, I mean, people will find out eventually I guess, just not right now. I'm not ready." Kyle said.

"So, you and Bebe are going to keep on to 'pretend date'?"

"We set the date to five months, so in about 2 months we're having this big dramatic break up. We're already planning it." They both laughed quietly again.

"So, can you sleep better now? I mean, I'm okay with it and I'm like your mother so.."

"Yeah, it feels better. But I'm still afraid to tell my REAL mom, you know." Oh Lord, Sheila Broflovski finding out that her only biological son is gay, well that would be a sight to see.

"Oh dear." Stan muttered. "You think she'll be mad?"

"I dunno. And that's what's making me restless you know? I can't change who I am. I tried! And with Bebe, I mean, if she can't change me then who can?" his voice was breaking. _Oh man, don't cry, that's really faggy._

"Hey, dude." Came Stan's soft reply. No doubt they were hugging now.

"You will have to tell them, just not now. Just give it some more time for yourself to be okay with it."

"Mmm." Came Kyle's soft reply. _  
_

"Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Okay. In bed, can I still, uhm…"

"Cuddle?"

"….Yeah."

"Sure, as long as you don't grab my ass or anything."

"Why not? You have a nice ass."

"Shut it, Kyle."

I heard them turn of the light and come back into Stan's room. I quickly made my breathing more labored to pretend to be asleep. They crawled into the bed and I heard the covers move a lot. I knew they were curling up against each other. And soon their breathing started to become heavier. I could hear Kyle's become more content and Stan's snores joining Kenny's. I listened to their breathings a long time after they fell asleep.

**XXX**

Next morning I woke up because a grinning Kenny was shaking me.

"Get up." He whispered in my face.

"Why?" I groaned.

"It's morning fun time! Come on!" He pulled me out of my sleeping bag and pointed to the bed. Kyle and Stan were still asleep. They had the covers pushed down onto their hips. Stan was spooning Kyle and had his arms wrapped protectively around the Jew.

Kenny and I grinned at each other. We walked towards the bed quietly. He nodded at me and I gripped the sheets and yanked them off of the boys in one harsh, swift movement.  
"Good morning guys!" Kenny yelled and jumped onto the bed, throwing himself between Kyle and Stan.

"Kenny." Stan groaned and buried his head in the pillow. Kyle looked over his shoulder at Kenny.

"Whaaaah?" Kenny and I were laughing loudly. Kenny and Stan were snuggling up to each other.

"Come on, get in here, fatty!" Kenny said happily.

"Oh, I don't think that-." But he reached up and grabbed my arm and Stan joined in and the two of them pulled me down onto the bed. Kenny ended up on his back, Stan to his left and I to his right. He had both his arms wrapped around us. Kyle was a bit left out and I saw him looking a bit disappointed.

"C'mere, Jew." I seized him around his waist and pulled him against us. He hesitantly put his chin on my chest and looked over my body at the other two.

"Don't get too turned on though, fag." I said looking down at him and remembering last night's conversation with Stan. What guys _was_ Kyle into?

He chuckled against me.

"Yeah right."

I liked how raspy his voice was in the morning. At that moment, spooning and being spooned I felt the weird differences between Kenny's and Kyle's body. Kenny was slim, but not skinny. His body was warm and his naked torso felt weird against me. Obviously he was the only one who of us who slept only in is boxers. Kyle on the other hand was very skinny and kind of cold. Unlike Kenny though he fitted to my body in a good way. He was able to crawl really close to me and he seemed to take that opportunity. His skinny legs pressed against mine which made me remember another night when he had done that. I quickly averted my eyes from the nest of red curls on my chest to my left where I met Kenny's grinning face.

"You like him there, don't you Cartman?" I huffed.

"It's his rightful place." I replied. "Clinging to me desperately." Stan laughed and Kenny joined in.

Kyle didn't move away but he did pinch me in the stomach.

"EY!" He moved up on his elbows and grinned playfully at me. I couldn't help but notice the happy glint in his eyes.

"Should we get downstairs or something?" he asked.

"Don't be such a kill joy, Kyle!"  
Stan replied and he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him over Kenny's body and mine. He struggled but to no avail and he ended up over the three of us, face on Stan's chest, chest over Kenny and I had a nice view of his ass. Which, just like Kenny had said, was rather nice to look at, all round and tight.

"Oh, Kyle, I never knew that you were into this kind of stuff." Kenny said playfully and with some difficulty he extracted his hand from between us and pinched Kyle's but.

"Let go of me." He sounded really annoyed which made me smirk. I met Kenny's eyes and we thought the same thing. I grabbed Kyle's leg firmly and Kenny swatted his ass again.

"Guys!" he yelped and started squirming in my grip. Stan came to our rescue, pushing Kyle down by his back.

"Hmm..let's see if your ass looks as nice as it feels." Kenny purred and he reached for the waistband of Kyle's boxers. Kyle shifted and I glimpsed some of his back's skin: very pale and dusted with freckles. Sweet lord, did he have them_ everywhere?_ That though made me lose my stronghold on him and he turned over on us. The movement pressed his bones into all of us and we all groaned at the pain. Kenny's hand shifted from Kyle's back to his front, fingers dipping below his waistband where I could see a ginger treasure trail. I shifted uncomfortably as I felt a tightening in my pants at the vision. It felt much like I had felt after I left our gaming night.

"Oh well, if you want me to touch you there, I can also do that, Kyle." Kenny murmured in a low voice.

"No!" But Kenny's fingers skidded upwards over Kyle's ribs. Kyle's sharp intake of breath was enough for the two of us. He was ticklish. And he had never told us. He realized his mistake and I saw his eyes widen.

"You guys, no! Please, no!"

"Sorry, Kyle." Stan smirked and he grabbed the Jew's arms.

"NO!" But too late. Kenny was skidding his fingers in a furious manner over his ribs. I grabbed his legs as he started jerking and gasping for breath. His movements made his shirt ride up his body and I saw his muscles contract under his skin as he was fighting for breath desperately. He wheezed and trashed.

"NO! Hahahahah! NO! Ken-Kenny! St-Stop!" Kyle was strong in his desperate movements and he rolled off of us. Kenny moved with him and pinned him down. I still held his legs as he was trying to kick us away. Kenny finally gave him mercy when Kyle was turning a dangerous shade of red. Kenny sat up on his knees and looked down at a gasping Kyle.

"You want mercy?" I was still holding his legs and looked at Kyle's red and panting face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. That sounded nearly erotic.

"Give me a kiss then." Kenny grinned and leaned in.

"Dude!" Stan said warningly.

"Okay, okay. I'll just wait for a history project to come up." Kenny replied and got up. I moved to my knees, looking down at a spent Jew, still red in the face and glaring angrily at me. I tried not to let my gaze linger too long on the way his boxers had slid down and how I could now see his hipbones.

"You're a sore loser, Kahl."

"And you're a Nazi, fat ass."

**A/N: Please review, you guys are the best! Smut is up for chapter 3, so drop a line to find out how, why and when that happens.**


	3. Stressed

**Can I just say how much I love you guys? Your reviews make me so incredibly happy and give me this powerful drive to write, so please don't ever stop reviewing! I love your comments and encouragements :) Special thanks to chocolate mask and KarGirl for sticking with me, you guys rock!**

**The songs mentioned are: Fliegerlied by Tim Toupet and Strobopop by Die Atzen, for those who are curious ;)**

**This chapter contains SMUT. So, yes, if you are offended by that don't read. In fact, abandon this fic, because I have a lot more smut waiting for you guys. I actually wrote this chapter first, blushing insanely because of the naughtiness of it. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!**

**Stressed**

The weekend came and instead of going to the usual parties I was locked up in my room. By my own free will. I was studying for the big German final test coming up the next week. I was just about the rehearse the genitive case when I heard my phone ring. It was the German hippy-esque ringtone I had selected for Stan. They were all rather pissed when they found out I had given them all German songs as ringtone.

_"Und ich flieg, flieg, flieg wie ein Flieger…"_

"Hey, faggot."

"Hey, dude, you busy?"

"You called me to ask me that?"

"Whatever, I was going to ask if you wanted to join in on our gaming night. "

"No can do, I've got this test on Tuesday, I've got to study." I heard some commotion on the background and Kenny's voice sounded in the earpiece.

"Don't be a wuzz, fatty, come join us."

"Yeah. You never study anyway!" Stan chimed in.

"I DO study you fags, now leave me alone." I hung up.

Barely a minute later:

_"Es flackert das Licht dann kommt die-."_

"What do_ you_ want, Kahl?"

"Come join in on our gaming night."

"I already told your boyfriend: I am studying!" I growled.

"You study better when you take regular brakes anyway."

"I don't need your advice, Jew!"

"How about we make you a deal." He sounded serious and somehow rather confident that I would say yes.

"How much more time do you need?"

"Two hours."

"Okay, we'll come by in 2,5 hours and bring you food. That way you don't have to leave the house and we all get to game. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a sucky deal to me, Jew…. See you guys in 2,5 hours."

Just before I hung up I heard Kenny say in the background:  
"Knew you would be the one to convince him." I dropped my phone in shock when I realized he had been right.

**XXX**

"DING DONG." Followed by pounding on the front door.

When I opened the door I was heartily greeted by a tipsy Kenny and a hysterical Stan, Kyle stood behind them, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"DUDE!" Stan threw himself at me, hugging me hard. "I'm so glad we could come over!"

"Let go off me, you fag!" He had barely detached himself when Kenny did the same.

*Smack!*

"You did NOT just kiss me, Kinny!"

"Okay, than I didn't."

"Assassin's Creed, here we come!"

"Woohoo!" They stormed inside. Kyle stepped forward, looking like he wanted to apologize for their behavior.

"Kenny had something to drink before we got here."

"I figured, what's the matter with Stan, though?"

"You know him, when Kenny get's like this he joins in. Whether he is sober or not."

I nodded and Kyle stepped inside.

"So, uhm." He started hesitantly, taking off his coat. I merely raised my eyebrows.

"Could you maybe make some more of that milk for me?" I remained silent. He rolled his eyes.

"Please?"

I grinned.

**XXX**

"Yes! Suck on that!" I exclaimed victoriously, punching my fist in the air.

Stan groaned in defeat and threw his controller down as on his part of the screen his character died dramatically.

"Dude, maybe we should stop."

"Whaaat?" I whined. "You always say that when you lose! Just get over yourself already!"

"It's not that." He protested and pointed to the couch, where, sure enough Kenny and the Jew were laying passed out. The Jew's empty cup still in his hands, apparently my remedy had worked again. I had noticed that their characters were dead, but I just thought that they had given up, consumed as I was with my onscreen feud against Stan. I looked at the clock on the wall. 2.14AM. Well, that explained. Damn, I needed to go to sleep I needed to be fit to study tomorrow.

"Okay, okay. Let's wake those dumbasses up so you can go home and we can all go to sleep."  
"Uhm." Protested Stan.  
"Now what?"  
"It's just that, Kyle has been very stressed the last couple of weeks and hasn't managed to sleep a good night's sleep in a while." I looked at the Jew. I knew why he was stressed, but of course I wasn't supposed to know.  
"So, you shouldn't fuck your boyfriend so much if you want him to get some sleep." I said. Stan flushed an angry red. I ignored him and turned off the TV and put away the controllers.  
"We're not fucking, you fat bastard!" he said through gritted teeth. I just raised my eyebrow at him.  
"Can't you just let him sleep here for a bit? He was going to crash at my place, but it doesn't really matter if he sleeps here or at my place."  
Whao! Shift it back!  
"I'm not letting some filthy Jew sleep at my place, Stan!" I hissed. The idea alone was preposterous. _And dangerous._  
"He hasn't slept in days, Cartman!"  
"I don't see how that is my problem!"  
Stan looked disturbingly calm all of a sudden.  
"Okay, then I won't take you with us to water park in Denver." I narrowed my eyes. Stan knew how much I absolutely loved the water park. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And he knew it.  
"Fine" I gritted out. "I'll let him sleep on the couch for a bit but then he goes home."  
"No. You'll let him sleep here. You have an extra bed, don't you?"

I stared at him. He stared back.

"Are you out of your mind?" Letting the Jew crash here for a few hours was kind of okay, actually letting him sleep in one of our spare beds was taking things too far. What if I couldn't control those weird thoughts I had about him?  
"Water park." Stan simply replied.  
I didn't say anything, but I didn't need to, Stan already knew he had won. He was standing over Kenny and was poking him.  
"Come on, dude, we're going home."  
"…" Replied Kenny, looking up warily. But he got up from the couch and got his coat.  
"What about Kyle?" He murmured sleepily.  
"He's sleeping here." Stan replied, looking at me somewhat victoriously. He smirked. I was going to get his bitchy ass as soon as we got back from the water park, I decided. Stan got his coat and turned to me, door handle already in his hand.  
"Thanks for having us over, Cartman."  
"Yeah." Replied Kenny, zipping up his coat. "Don't kill Kyle, though, we need him for our math homework." He grinned sleepily.  
I grunted and pushed them out of the door.  
"See you later, bitches." And closed the door.  
I turned to the couch. The Jew still lay there, not having noticed anything that had happened. I advanced to go and push him off the couch, as by habit, when I remembered: water park.  
"God dammit." I muttered under my breath. I went upstairs and quickly prepared the extra bed I had in my room, placing it as far as I could from my own. When I came downstairs I saw he had woken up, looking around in confusion.  
"Where're the others?" he muttered, running his hand through his already wild hair.  
"Gone home."  
"Oh, okay." He still looked confused.  
"You're sleeping here." I said. And I threw one of my shirt I had gotten out of the closet earlier at him. Because he was still sleepy it hit him in the face. _Sweet._  
"Why?" he muttered grumpily.  
"Don't ask questions, Jew." I replied and went back upstairs, not bothering to look back if he followed me or not.  
I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and went to my room, there, my eyes met a surprise. And it wasn't a good one.  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed, Jew?" I growled dangerously.  
He looked up at me from his pillow. He had dived so far below the covers that all I could see was his insane mass of red hair and his eyes.  
"I'm not sleeping on that bed, it's bad for my back. You sleep on it." Sure, it was on old bed, with a bumpy mattress with lumps sticking out of it in odd places and it also dipped at some unexpected places. Okay so _maybe_ he had a point. By the look of the covers he had already tried it.  
I wanted to argue, but man, was I tired. I took off my clothes, leaving nothing on but my boxers.  
"I'm not sleeping on that piece of crap, you fag! Move over." And without further warning I threw back the covers and got in the bed.  
He 'eep!'ed and moved to the far end of his side. Looking positively terrified of the sight of me in my boxers. Which wasn't really fair I thought. I had lost a considerable amount of weight, having been working out every day for more than two years now. The fat wasn't gone but it didn't need to be. It was now stretched out in a relatively fin layer over my muscles. I wasn't really fat anymore, just buff. Or so I would like to think. I turned to lay on my back and kicked away the covers.

"How can you not be cold?" he whispered.  
"I'm never cold, Jew. Now go to sleep." I muttered.  
"I'm always cold." He whispered back. I groaned, I don't like not being obeyed!  
"You can't always be cold, that's impossible." I commented. Closing my eyes firmly, deciding that this conversation was over and that I was going to ignore the incredible smell of him, I tried to welcome sleep. But at that moment a very, very cold hand closed around my upper arm.  
"Jesus Christ, Kyle!"I hissed. He didn't move his arm away.  
"Told you." He whispered.  
"That's not normal!" I turned to him. In the little light left in the room I could see the dark circles under his eyes more clearly. I could also see, that in spite of my shirt he was shivering immensely.  
"I'm not turning the heat up for you." I grunted. I got nightmares when it was too warm in my room, but he didn't need to know that.  
"Okay." He whispered defeated, too cold or tired to fight back like usual. Water park, Water park! I reminded myself. If Stan found out I had been an asshole to his 'super best friend' he was sure to not let me come along either! There really was no other way.  
I lifted myself up at my underarms and looked down at him. His eyes had turned to my arms, where the muscles stood bulged out a bit.

"Move over here."  
"What?" his eyes snapped back up to mine, his cheeks a bit pink.  
"What are you, deaf?"

He looked at me a bit scared but started to come closer anyway. He looked surprised as I slipped my arm under his neck and pulled his body against mine so that he lay on his side. His head came to rest against my chest and his legs were pressed against my own. This was not a good idea, I decided. His body felt nice against mine, just like I had noticed at Stan's place. His body however, was also very cold. I let out a hiss.  
"God dammit, Kyle! You should have yourself checked out, this isn't healthy!"  
"I know." He whispered. "It's because I haven't slept so well over the past days."  
His stupid ginger hair was tickling me in the face. My one hand was already resting on his arm and upper body so I used my other hand to smooth it away from my face, pulling our bodies closer in the progress. I heard a weird, strangled sound issue from his throat. I frowned.  
And then something clicked: He wasn't thinking about Clyde when he was with Bebe, no not all. And then I knew why he freaked out when I got into bed with him, why he looked so strangely at my arms. Why he had nearly _moaned_ when I pulled him closer. He was into _me_. The thought made me temporarely speechless: apparently wasn't the only one with not so friendly thoughts. It also woke up another side of me: I could so take advantage of this. But I had to know for sure first.  
My hand was still in his hair and I ran it through it again. He had gone very still all of a sudden.  
"Why can't you sleep, Kyle?" I murmured in his ear.  
"Dunno, already told you, just stress, I guess." I could feel his heart beating against my side. It was going rather fast. But that wasn't proof yet.  
I pressed my knee between his legs and dragged it up and down.  
He nearly jumped out of the bed. I laughed and released my hold on him. He scooted away from me immediately.  
"What the fuck, Cartman?!" he gasped.  
"Oh come on, Kyle!" I turned to lay on my side and grinned at him. He looked positively terrified. Good.

"You're stressed." I kept on grinning. I was pleased to know he hadn't gone out of the bed.  
"I think I know what kind of stress." And before he could do or say anything I placed my hand on the front of his boxers and squeezed gently. He gasped furiously and tried to bat my hand away. The sight alone was hilarious and arousing, so I kept on massaging his boxers. And with some surprise I felt him reacting to my touch. I raised my eyebrows at him. Our eyes locked and he blushed hard.  
"Get your hands off me, fat ass." He hissed.  
"Why, Kyle? I'm just releasing you of your stress." His breathing hitched as I massaged him harder.

"Don't-!" he breathed loudly.

"Isn't this why you're stressed, Kyle?" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He whimpered at the sound of my voice.

"Because you have a girl touching you instead of a man?" I stroked him through his boxers. He couldn't fake not being aroused anymore, his erection was hard and firm under my hand, which I kept moving over his boxers.  
"St- stop it!" He managed between his gasps, which were becoming more and more frequently as I continued my work on his boxers.  
"Reeeally, Kahl?" I whispered in his ear. In a surge of inspiration I nipped at his pale neck, his damn hair again tickling my in the face. I removed my hand and I heard him sigh in relieve. Dumbass.  
I slipped my hand in his boxer shorts and wrapped my hand around his length. He yelped.

"Y-you, s- son of a-!" he started. But his sentence drew out in a long, low moan as I continued my ministrations on him. I nipped his neck again and he whimpered loudly at that action. I felt my head swarm. Kyle, obviously embarrassed at his reactions to my actions. Kyle, at my mercy. I nipped again, and again. Turning the nipping into kissing his neck. He whimpered again. I could see him biting his lip to keep from making a sound. Well, that was not fair. I had noticed how he liked to have his hair touched. I extracted my hand from his boxer shorts , he whimpered again, this time because of the loss of my hand down there. I ran it through his hair and continued kissing his neck.  
He let out another moan and arched his back. I wanted more of those sounds. More sounds of him so totally at my mercy.  
I kissed down his neck, licking his collar bone as my hand continued kneading through his hair. He tried squirming away from me again. That was so not going to happen.

My hand left his hair and I ran it over his skinny upper body. I reached the hem of the shirt and started to pull it up. He tried stopping me again but I was simply too strong for him. I pushed myself in an upright position and pulled it over his head.  
He fell back against the pillow, his hair all tangled up laying around his head. His skinny body was displayed in front of me. I smirked at his blush. He tried to cover his upper body with his arms. As if I hadn't already seen his pink nipples and the faint ginger treasure trail I had admired earlier that week. His collar bones stood out clearly, but thank god I couldn't see his ribs. Otherwise I would've freaked out. He had a bit of muscles but mostly he was just skinny as fuck.  
I easily pushed his hands away and placed my hands on either side of his head and leaned in, our noses almost touching. His pupils were dilated enormously and his breath was coming out in short gasps. He looked a bit scared.  
I kissed his cheek right next to his mouth, no way was I actually going to kiss the damn Jew, even though I was dying to. I was just messing with him. I kissed down to his ear, I noticed with satisfaction how he leaned to the side to give me better access. I kissed down his neck again, this time sucking on his skin. He moaned softly.  
Arousal rose up in me as I felt one of his hand settle on my back, not pushing or trying to guide me in any direction, but still it was there. Damn, even his hand felt skinny.  
I sucked at his collar bone and moved my hand over his body. He responded like some horny bitch, whimpering as I rubbed his nipples and groaning loudly as I traced the hairs around his navel. He really, really was frustrated.  
I moved my hand up again to tangle it in his hair. Kissing his neck and moving to the other side of his face and neck. His hand was sliding down my back, kneading my muscles. Feels kinda nice, I mused. He seemed to know how and where to touch. His other hand came up tentatively and was slowly tracing a pattern down my chest. I could feel his hand shaking a bit as he was slowly stroking my pecs. I backed up and looked down at him.  
"Like my muscles, don't you?" I smirked. The blush had spread to his neck.

"I'm not the only one having a good time." He replied in a husky voice. His voice surprisingly strong and his eyes focused on mine. Why did he have an answering smirk plastered across that stupid ginger face?  
"What are you talking about?"  
His hand on my chest traveled lower and came to rest on my boxers. His face flushed an even darker red as he softly kneaded my erection. When did that happen? Having Kyle at my submission and doing things to him I had wanted to do for some time now must have turned me on more than I had anticipated. Before I could respond however, his other hand, had moved up and into my hair, pressing me down to him. I realized what was going to happen, but it was already too late, and I was kissed by a very horny Jew.  
His lips warm and demanding on mine. He was obviously trying to dominate the kiss. Oh, come on Jew fag, we both know who's boss here.

He opened his mouth further and I pushed my tongue in, meeting his in an instant. I had expected him to be a bad kisser, either too wet and sloppy or too gentle or sweet. He wasn't. He was massaging my own tongue with his with a surprising skill. And I felt my own arousal grow under his hand as he continued to stroke me there.

I pulled him upright so we were both sitting on the bed, hand still in his hair. His hand on my back drew our bodies closer together and our chests touched. He moaned loudly in our kiss.  
"Horny little Jew, aren't you?" I whispered against his mouth.  
"Shut up." He murmured and pushed me against the bed, hovering over me, still kissing me. He straddled my hesitantly. His mouth travelled from mine to my neck, to my shoulder, to my chest. His hands kneading my shoulders, my chest muscles and starting slowly stroking my lower stomach. His hand showed the same skill I had seen earlier. His mouth was warm and not shy at all anymore.  
Now that I had both hands free I decided to touch that skinny boy a bit more. He was bony and really should eat more. But in spite of his inferior body, his reactions were quiet priceless. He moaned loudly against my shoulder as I scraped my nails down his back, arching against me.  
I dragged both my hands down his sides, coming to rest at his small hips and he whimpered as I grasped them firmly.  
I couldn't deny it anymore than he could, I was utterly and completely aroused. God dammit.

His moans were needy, intoxicating, his touch firm and he knew where to touch me, as if we had had done this many, many times before. His body felt as if it were at my total control and didn't gross me out nearly as much as I would have thought. I couldn't suppress a moan of my own as that damn mouth of his closed over one of my nipples.

Neither one of us was holding back any longer, we both knew that backing out now was just not believable: We both wanted this. Badly.

He had backed up a bit and was now kissing down my stomach. One of my hands in those damn ginger curls, the other one on his shoulder. I tried to redirect him, but too late: he kissed my navel.  
I let out a loud hiss. Damn my weak spot. I felt him smirking against my skin as he did it again. This time I groaned loudly and pressed his head against my body. His hands were stroking my sides, one of them inching slowly lower, resting hesitantly at my hip bone.  
Ah, shy, are we?  
Once again I propped myself up at my upper arms. He noticed and came a up bit himself. His hair stood on end because of my restless petting and his eyes were dark and lust shone clearly out of them. But also uncertainty. Oh, how I loved seeing that expression.

I grabbed his hand that was already on my boxer short and moved it to my erection. His eyes widened. I could only grin as I worked my erection with his hand in my own. He gasped as I pushed his hand under my boxer, gripping my erection with his hand trapped between mine. He blushed and looked positively embarrassed as I continued the slow up and down strokes I did before. His hand struggled in my grip. I rested my other hand behind my head and lay back against the pillow, grinning down at him. I had forgotten about his other hand, which he used to peel away my boxer. I released his hand and he rid me off my last piece of clothing. He looked anywhere but at my erection, obviously embarrassed beyond anything he had been before.  
He surprised me therefore when I felt his mouth on my hipbone kissing and licking me there. I couldn't suppress myself in letting out a loud moan as his mouth closed over the tip of my penis. Surely he wasn't going to..? But he did. Very shyly and uncertain, but still. Licking me and sucking me. I couldn't help but look down at the red head between my legs. The Jew was sucking me off, sweet Lord. My breathing was becoming raspier and more irregular.  
Hang on, this was about embarrassing him, not me! I couldn't give up control now! I heaved him up on his armpits . He protested but I simply pushed him back against the bed. I grabbed the hem of his boxers and slid them down his skinny legs. Coming back up I pushed his knees aside and lay between them. Our arousals pressed together. His hands come up to clutch my shoulders shakily. I ran one of my fingers down his chest, grinning at the way he shivered and grasped his erection firmly and I kept an agonizingly slow pace. His breathing hitched again. Wonderful. I kissed down his body rather fast and lowered myself between his legs. I couldn't help myself and sniggered.  
"Yes, I know, full ginger." Came his raspy voice from above me. But before he could say another witty comment I distracted him successfully by tacking him in my mouth in one gulp. His hands gripped the sheet of the bed forcefully.  
"Oh God!" he exclaimed weakly. Nice. I slowly moved my head up and down, my hands resting on his hips. My thumb making lazy circles over his hipbone. He was moaning and groaning hard now. My mind started to wonder: how far was he willing to take this? Because, in spite of his very obvious frustration he was trying to hold on for as long as possible. No doubt that he didn't want to give me the satisfaction of making him come quickly. Always so competitive.

At that moment, one of my hands drifted over his ass and he whimpered in the back of his throat. Ah, he liked that.  
I stopped my actions and pushed myself on my elbows, waiting for him to look at me. He was panting furiously and looked down at me, a bit angry and a very horny. Our eyes met and I slowly brought my right hand up to my mouth. Eyes still locked on his, I started to slowly lick two of my fingers, taking them in my mouth and making sure that they were coated in a layer of saliva. His eyes were fixed on mine, his expression unreadable, his breathing still loud and gasping. When I considered my fingers to be sufficiently wet I lowered them, eyes still on his. I slowly pushed one of my fingers into him. He let out a strangled sound, his eyes snapped closed. His breathing was coming out in short gasps as I continued to push my finger in and out of him.  
"Oh, Jesus." He muttered.

The blush was spreading to his chest and his hands were constantly moving as if he didn't know where to place them: my shoulders, the sheets, my chest. I gave him little time to adjust before I pushed my other finger in.  
"Oh, oh!" he exclaimed, arching his back. I moved up to get a better look on his face. Simply just looking down on him. Did he have any idea how incredibly hot and wanton he looked right now? I felt myself getting more and more aroused just by looking at his reactions. I slowly stretched and scissored my fingers and he tugged and pulled at his own hair, clearly getting more and more frustrated. How long was he going to keep this up? Surely he would come soon?  
But instead he lowered his hand to his own mouth and started mimicking my earlier actions, licking his fingers. But not just his fingers, also the palm of his hand. His eyes opened and he looked at me through half lidded eyes. What was he playing at?

But my question was answered as he lowered his saliva coated hand between our bodies, touching my erection with it. He smeared his saliva all over my penis. His eyes now looking away from mine, but I already knew what I would see in them: embarrassment. Once again. But I knew why. With his action he had basically just given me his permission. His permission to fuck him.  
I felt a jolt ran through my body, and not just because of the feel of his wet hand stroking me but because of the incredible sense of power his action gave me. I realized I wanted to hear more of those incredible sexy sounds escape from his mouth, wanted to feel those warm, skilled hands on my body, wanted to hear him moan and beg as I fucked him. O, dear God.  
My fingers left him and I pulled his knee up a bit. His hands came up to rest once again on my shoulders, he was shaking a bit. He looked up at me like he was trying to say something. I quirked my eyebrows at him because I thought I knew what he was trying to say: mere saliva wasn't going to work. I reached to my night stand for my lube. I quickly pored some on my hand and lathered myself.  
Was I really going to do this? But as I looked down in his eyes, dark with lust, that amazing blush spread out over his body, felt his fingers dig in my skin I made my decision.

Yes, yes, I wanted this. Had for some time now. And he wanted it too. The thought that my enemy, my friend, _my_ Jew wanted this pushed all my doubts away.

I lowered my head to kiss his sweaty neck and slowly pushed into him. He gasped furiously and clawed at my back. I stopped. Just halfway in and already I felt like I was going to come. He was hot, tight and smooth. Oh, Jesus. He whimpered and writhed beneath me. I had heard it could be very uncomfortable and even painful. My hand moved to his erection and I slowly stroked him a bit. He let out long breaths, obviously trying to calm himself. I kissed his neck and below his ear and I felt him relax under me. I slipped further into him and I used the momentum to push all the way in.  
"Oh, oh, God!" he groaned. His arms really started shaking, from pain or pleasure, I didn't know.  
I turned to look at his face.  
"Look at me, Kyle, relax, breathe." I muttered, stroking him again. I wanted to see this moment, this total submission. But he kept his eyes closed, he was breathing very loudly.  
"Look at me." I repeated. His eyes fluttered open and I waited until he was breathing a little slower. I pulled out a bit and pushed back in.

"Oh, fuck!" I couldn't suppress my own exclamation. Damn, he felt good. He relaxed more and I repeated the motion.  
"Yes!" I groaned in his ear. He whimpered again.

"Damn, Kyle, you feel good." I hissed. This time he moaned and started kneading my back with his hands. I realized: my voice was making him go crazy. _Sweeeet._ I pulled out nearly all the way and pressed back in with a lot more ease.

"Oh, Jesus!" he gritted through his teeth. His eyes opened again and I kissed him, this time of my own accord. He replied hungrily, his mouth hot. My hand moved from his erection to his hips to guide his movements, the other one ended up tangled in his hair.

We were both breathing hard and moaning loudly, our pace slow but steady. I noticed I was nearing my orgasm at a much faster pace than he was. His tightness, his body at my submission, it was all too much. And he was still fighting his own orgasm I could tell.  
"Damn it, Jew." I hissed. But then I remembered: when I stimulated and angled into him in the right way I would hit his prostate, which apparently made people go insane with pleasure.  
I stalled my movements and pulled myself up, angling his hips upwards and pushed forward again. The effect was instant.  
"J-, Jesus!" he exclaimed, grasping my arms with his hands, nails digging in my flesh. I grinded my hips again and he mewled loudly. God, what a sexy sound, I wanted to hear it again. But he was ahead of me, pushing back at me and tugging me towards him by my arms. I matched his thrusts to keep on hitting that one particular spot. He mewled louder and louder, his blush darkening and back arching.  
"Oh, yes, feels so good!" he whimpered.  
"That's it, Kyle, let go." I smirked a bit.

All inhibitions and shame had gone. He was no longer trying to hold himself back. His body lay spread out before me. Curls dark with sweat and a red flush was still present on his upper body. I knew it was only a matter of minutes now before I would come.

I felt one of his own hands moving down his body and saw him grasping himself and matching the speed of our thrusts. My hands were otherwise occupied as I was using them to keep myself up or pull his hips towards mine.

He pressed his face in the pillow and his moans were becoming louder and louder.

"Oh, yes! Right there! Oh God, don't stop, don't stop! Oh, Cartman, Jesus!" The sound of Kyle moaning my name pushed my nearly over the edge, but he had to go there first.  
"Let it go Kyle." I groaned, pushing my hips harder and faster into his. "Come for me." I used my rough, commanding voice I normally used in our fights, but it did the trick.

He whimpered which ended in a hard groan. The hand on my arm gripped me hard and his face contorted in pleasure. His expression pushed my over the edge, ramming into him hard and fast, my own groan fusing with his.

I slowed my movements and lowered my body onto his. My arms trembling. I lay my head next to his where he was still breathing loudly. He turned his head, nose in my hair. I was afraid he would try and kiss me, but he didn't, thank God.

I rolled off him and reached for my dresser and pulled out a box of tissues. I cleaned myself and my stomach where drops of his sperm had landed. I turned to him but he had fallen asleep. His breathing was slow and even and with some satisfaction I saw that the frown from earlier had disappeared. I cleaned his stomach as well, I didn't want my bed to get dirty. He sighed contently in his sleep and rolled over, facing me.

I had half a mind of studying his face, but sleep was taking me. Besides, it would be gay as hell. I threw the tissues on the floor and with a last look at his face I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please keep on reviewing, it keeps me so motivated to continue! There is a lot more smut, tension and denial coming up, so leave a message if you want to find out :)**


	4. Locked

**Thank you, thank you! The fact that you all enjoyed last chapter (and made you blush) means a great deal to me. Kyman makes me happy too! I've already told you how important reviews are and I just would like to stress it some more: if you review I'm getting deliriously happy which makes me update faster which makes you happy too (I hope): So it's really a win-win situation.  
Chocolate mask: great minds think alike! ;) Hope I'm not getting predictable though. KarGirl: He sure was stressed, but his stress is far from over ;) Guest: Cartman admitting his feelings...well, we all know what bastard it is. Maybe he will admit it, maybe not, continue reading to find out.**

**This chapter is not my favorite one, that's the chapter after this, which will mark a turning point in the story. This chapter, however, contains vital information for the rest for the story and is therefore essential as well. If you're curious as to what that turning point will be: review!**

**Locked**

I awoke just before my alarm was supposed to go off. I turned it off and rolled onto my back to awake more fully when I noticed something: a mop of red hair next to me.  
Oh, right. Damn. Better let him sleep before his PMS ruins my day before it has even started.  
I got op, stretched a bit and walked to our spare room which I had turned into a gym some time ago. I had not gotten my hot body by just sitting on the couch and eating cheesy poofs. I did my work out, showered and went back into my room. The Jew still lay passed out on the bed. A content look on his face. He had moved to the centre of the bed and lay there with his arms stretched out. I hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long time. And I had made that happen. I smirked.

Then I heard something. A low vibration, a phone. I located the sound: Kyle's pants. I pulled the phone out.  
"Mom". It read. Oh, well, better answer it, before she would come and fetch her precious son herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Broflovksi, this is Eric Cartman speaking."  
"Oh, hi Eric, is Kyle there?" anxious, anxious.  
"Yes, he is here, he's still asleep."  
"Oh well, could you wake him up and tell him to come home for lunch? His aunt and uncle are in town. They'll be here in about an hour."  
"OK, I'll tell him Mrs. B."  
"Thank you, Eric. Well, I guess I'll see you around some time."  
"Bye." I hung up and turned to the bed. Sleepy eyes met mine, no doubt the conversation had awoken him.

"My mom?" he said with a raspy voice.

"Yes." I replied gruffly. He was very red in the face and tried, very, very hard not to look me in the eye, or look at me at all. I remembered I was still only wearing boxers and that my hair was still wet from the shower. A towel draped lazily across my shoulders. I grinned at him. He still remained stubbornly under the covers as he was still naked and for some reason very conscious about his body.

I decided to be kind to him. A bit.

"You should get home, apparently you have family coming over in an hour."

"Oh right, my aunt and uncle." He huffed, scratching his head.

Silence. I could see him steadily getting more and more uncomfortable, his face reddening. I remained facing him, grinning devillishly.

"Can I take a shower?" He asked nervously.  
"Sure, Jew."  
"Could you turn around?" His voice had gotten a lot higher. I roared in laughter, but remained where I was.  
"Oh, you kill me, Kahl." I sputtered, still laughing. As if I hadn't seen all there was to see. He was glaring angrily at me but didn't move. I turned to my closet to get my clothes. I wasn't even fully turned when I heard him rip away the sheets and make a dash out of my room.  
"Towels are in the closet! And if anything is missing after you're done I know where you live, you filthy Jew!" I yelled after I heard the bathroom door close.  
I decided I had had my fun, so after I dressed myself I went downstairs to have some breakfast. Sinking down on the couch with my cereal. After a while Kyle came down, I didn't hear him as I was watching an episode of Terrance and Phillip and I was laughing my ass off. Naturally. Until I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. I looked back and saw Kyle already wearing his jacket, bag in his arms.  
"So, um." He began. "Thanks for having us over last night." He took a deep breath. "And um, letting me sleep here." The last sentence came out a bit squeakily.  
"No problem, Jew." I grinned and turned back to the TV screen, I knew one of my favorite jokes was about to come up.

"Just remember: If you stole anything, I know where to find you." I heard him leave, but didn't pay it much attention, my eyes were already fixed on the screen.

**XXX**

A day later on Monday I started my usual round around the neighborhood. First, picking up Kenny, then Stan and latest Kyle. Kenny sat next to me, in the passenger seat and Stan sat behind me. Kyle got in the car and sat behind Kenny. Looking really, really uncomfortable. But rested. Stan noticed as well.

"Hey dude! You look good!" he exclaimed.

"Good?" Kenny raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, don't you think he looks better? I mean he looked terrible these past weeks."

"Thanks, man." He replied with a slight frown. But sure enough, he looked like he had slept well last night. And well, if you knew how to spot the signs, you would be able to tell that he had gotten some as well. He was relaxed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips the entire time. I turned to the street again.

"Slept well I guess?" Kenny asked, grinning. "Or maybe you didn't get any sleep at all..?" Kyle, as if on cue, turned red.

"Yeah slept well, I feel a lot better now." He admitted shyly. _Little whore._

"When you're done discussing the Jew's health we can finally talk about when we can go to the water park." I decided, the discussion already boring me. I caught his eye in the mirror, the first time we looked at each other since that night. He blushed again and looked away quickly.

"Well, I can do next Saturday." Kenny said.

"No, I have football practice then, big game coming up." Stan said.

"How about this Sunday?"

"No way man! That's one of those days that all old people show up. I don't wanna swim pressed between old man's bodies." Kyle said. I smirked, fully agreeing with him. Catching his eye in the mirror again I grinned at him. He held my eye a little longer and blushed again. No, he didn't want old man's bodies, he wanted mine. Well, at least that's what I thought.

"I have an idea." I grinned and made a left.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"How about we go on Thursday?"

"Thursday?" Kyle frowned. "But we have school on Thu-." But Stan cut him off.

"Are you talking about skipping school?" The three of them were silent for a bit, looking at my evil smile. Kenny was the first to reply.

"It's perfect." He whispered awed.

"What?" Kyle replied in horror, obviously the thought of skipping school made him sick to the stomach.

"Think about it!" Kenny turned in his seat to look at the others behind me.

"No children because they're in school. Which means no large families either. Which means no lines for the rides or waiting for food." I knew that this convinced both Stan and Kenny, which only left: the Jew.

"I, I don't know." Kyle stammered.

"We can all stay over at my place and go in the morning, no one has to know." Just one text to my mom and things would be set.

"Guys, I really don't think that-."

"Oh come on, Kahl! Get the sand out of your vagina." I snarled, parking the car in a spot on the parking lot. And then, to my immense surprise, Stan came to my aid.

"You know dude, your grades are highest in school, you could totally miss a day."_ Flattery? Really?_

"I don't know." He repeated, but I heard doubt. I knew we nearly had him. And I knew I could give it the final nudge.

"Fine, then we'll go without you." I made to leave the car.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I'll come." He sounded skeptical. Kenny whooped.

**XXX**

It was near the end of lunch break and I had locked myself in a stall in the bath room, I didn't like texting my mom in front of people as they still made fun of it. I was about to get out when I heard the door open and two people came rushing in, one of them hissing loudly to the other. I recognized that voice immediately: Kyle.

"Dude, we have to get back to class."

"Class can wait." And Stan. Both sounded quiet pissed off. I kept myself really still. Setting my phone to 'silent mode' in case my mom would text back. I wanted to know what was causing this lovers spat.

"We'll go back as soon as you tell me what's going on." Stan insisted.

"I don't know what you're on about." Kyle sounded evasive, and not at all convincing.

"You've been acting weird all day! Something's up!" Stan hissed at him.

"Look, can we talk some other time? I really don't want to be late." Kyle shot back, clearly using that nerdy excuse to get away as soon as possible. I heard the door slam. Kyle obviously had tried to walk out, only to have Stan slam the door shut on him.

"It's the fat ass, isn't it?" Well, that's not very nice, always assuming it's me. "He did something the other night, didn't he? You've been acting strange ever since you slept at his place."

Kyle was silent. Damn, he was bad at lying and hiding stuff.

"What did he do, Kyle?" Stan persisted at a much softer tone.

"Nothing!" was the somewhat squeaky reply. Aw, Jesus Kyle! Everyone would know something was up now, especially his 'super best friend'.

"Kyle…"Stan sounded dangerous now. I know Kyle could not resist his best friend.

There was a silence once more and Kyle began to speak, stuttering and looking for words. I could almost see the blush on his cheeks.

"H-he, didn't d- do anything BAD, you know. J- Just, uhm." Stan was getting impatient.

"Out with it!"

"W- We, he, I- I." I heard Kyle swallow loudly. "He noticed I was stressed out." He whispered.

"And..?" Stan prompted. Oh God, no! Was he actually going to tell him?

"He-, he." Kyle was stammering.

"He relieved me off my stress." He whispered horrified. There was silence once more. Then Stan's voice came. Stunned and obviously hoping he had misunderstood.

"What do you mean?" Though it was clear he knew what Kyle meant, but he wouldn't believe it until he heard it. Kyle plunged on, clearly wanting to get it over with.

"He said he knew why I was stressed out and he- he…" I knew he couldn't say the words, but I was also sure that he didn't need to say them.

"I'm pretty sure he started it as a joke. But-, but he kept going and I couldn't help myself from reacting to it." His voice sounded muffled and I knew he was hiding his face in his hands. But he kept going.

"Things got a bit carried away from that point.." He was struggling to find words. But Stan did that for him.

"Did he jack you off?" he said in a strong voice.

"Yes." Came the horrified, whispered response.

"Just that?"

Silence.

"Kyle, did he do only that?"

"…No."

"What did he do?" the bell rang. Neither boys made any motion to leave.

"Things got carried away…"

"What did he do?!"

Kyle couldn't say it, I thought, and I knew Stan thought the same. Kyle surprised both of us by telling him.  
"He l-let me t-touch him too. A- and he s-s-seemed to be getting off of it as well." Kyle was stuttering furiously now. His voice muffled once again and I knew he didn't dare look at Stan during his confession, face again buried in his hands.

"I don't know we got to go t-that far but we ended up h-having s-sex." He sounded positively mortified right now. God dammit, I thought we had a silent understanding! We were not talking to other people about it!  
Stan was silent for a bit.

"Did he force you to?" _What?!_

"What?! N-no! I wanted to! Even though how weird that may sound." Kyle seemed to share my opinion about forcing him, after the initial shock he had been more than willing. Apparently he had overcome his first embarrassment as he sounded more sure of the rest of his story.

"I don't think he would have forced me to do it. I-I really wanted it at that moment." I couldn't help but feeling somewhat proud.

"Did it hurt?" I was curious, not really knowing the answer to that question.

"Well, yes, at first." Damn! Wait, why did I care? "But I dunno, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me. He was actually quiet gentle." _Oh God, dammit, there goes my reputation_.

"Gentle?" Stan replied, obviously stunned. "You sure we're talking about the same person here?"

Kyle laughed at that.  
"Yes, we are. But he really seemed concerned about hurting me, so." Damn it, he was making me sound soft.

"And now?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Hm."

"I'm pretty sure it was a onetime thing. And also, can you please, please not talk to anyone about this?" He insisted all of a sudden.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want other people to know, I think we have some silent understanding not to talk about it again." _You got that right, Jew._

"Sure, of course." Stan replied. "But aren't you worried he will tell other people about it?"

"At first I was, but he didn't, and well, it would have made look him gay as much as it does me. But I was surprised not to find posters hanging around school saying stuff like: Watch out: Ginger, gay Jew on the loose." I nearly snorted at that.

"Could you also not let him know that you know?" Kyle added strongly.

"What? I'm not allowed to make fun of the fat ass for banging you?"

"Please?" Kyle insisted.

"Fine." Stan sighed. "Let's get back to class, we're late."  
Relieved that I didn't have the upcoming class with them, neither of them took German, I waited a while before heading to my class. The teacher hardly noticed I was late, because it wasn't really the first time. I was worried about homework though, as I hadn't been able to make it, as some bastard still had my I-Pod in their possession. Wait, did I just listen in on another one of their private discussions? Whell, they should pick their places better then.

**XXX**

I was cornered by Kenny later after class. He was grinning and bouncing on his feet happily.

"So? Can we stay over at Wednesday before we go to the..." He waived his arms above his head happily. "WATERPARK!" I couldn't help but smile, and replied:

"I texted my mom, she's obviously fine with it."

"Nice!"

"She wants you guys over for dinner as well." I frowned. I had not expected that particular gesture from her. She had said something along the lines of how nice it would be to see my friends again.

"Great man! Your mom is a great chef!" Just then, Kyle and Bebe were walking towards us, holding hands. They were silently debating something. Kenny's eyes went from their joined hands, to me and back. He raised his eyebrows. _Kenny knows_. I nearly panicked at the thought. But I realized that Kenny knew something was up with Kyle and Bebe, not necessarily that I had slept with the Jew. That may explain why he was hitting on Kyle so much. He was hoping that Kyle would confess.

I felt my eyes sweep over Kyle, though. He really did look good today: rested. Carefree. His hair still messy and jumpy but when I remembered how it had felt under my fingers or how he had looked when I had stroked it I couldn't be bothered about it. Well not much anymore. My eyes moved lower, to his chest and stomach and I remembered how his hair was red _everywhere_. Too late I noticed however that they had come up to us. I looked away, right into Kenny's face. He was grinning. He had seen I had been checking Kyle out.

"Hey, lovers." Kenny mocked and slapped Kyle on his shoulder.  
"Oh, hey guys." Kyle smiled uncertainly, looked at me and blushed red down to his neck. _Okay, way to be suspicious! _Kenny grinned, looking from Kyle to Bebe and back to me. _Fuck me, how much DOES he know?_

"Cartman texted his mom, we can stay over on Wednesday."

"On a weekday?" Bebe frowned.

"Guy's night." I said simply and Bebe nodded understandingly. I loved how that always seemed to be an answer to these types of questions.

"I have checked with my parents, they're okay with it." Kyle replied, standing a bit closer to Bebe as if trying to make a point. Well to Kenny maybe, Bebe and I already knew it was a scam.

"Really? Even your bitchy ass mom?" I raised my eyebrows. His eyes darkened in anger.

"Yes, fatty! Even my bitchy ass mom!"He bit out, stepping closer to me.

"Could she finally get it in her fat head that her gay ass son is growing up?" I couldn't help myself. Fighting with him was amazing, arousing and gave me that same sense of power I had enjoyed so much that one night.

He let go of Bebe and grabbed my shirt.

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" My hand wove in his hair, yanking it. His eyes widened when he obviously realized that I didn't only do that to piss him off, but also to arouse him.

"I'll call your mom whatever I want to call her, Jew." I growled in his face. We were so close. I could smell his shampoo, see that cluster of freckles on his left cheek and feel his fast heartbeat under my fingers. He leaned in, to kick me, kiss me or spit in my face, I couldn't tell. But I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and another one pry Kyle away from my grip.

"What the FUCK is the matter with you two?" Came Stan's voice in my ear, even though he knew perfectly well what was wrong with us. Kyle stepped away from me, red in the face and hair even more messed up than usual. I fixed my shirt and ignored him. Stan let go of me and wrapped his arm around Wendy, who was tailing him as usual.

"Right…" Came Bebe's confused voice.

"By the way Cartman, you're still not on the guest list for the dance." Wendy knew that these fights were quiet common and decided to ignore it all together.

"Do you not want to come?"

"He can't find a date." Kyle snapped. I nearly wanted to start bitching about his date but thought better about it. Bebe was kind of cool, even I thought so. I spotted Red walking a little way ahead. I ignored the other ones and walked to her.

"Hey, Red."

"Oh, hey Cartman."

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I didn't want to beat about the bush.

"Really? You want to go with me?" Her eyes flickered over my shoulder to where the group was still standing. She raised her eyebrows and I felt myself blush.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good." I turned away from her and went back to the other.

"There, I've got a date." I snapped to Wendy. "Can we drop the whole subject about the stupid dance now?" Kenny grinned in that stupid manner again and Kyle looked at me with surprise. I looked back at him, and this time, we both blushed.

**Leave a message, I'd love to hear your opinions. **  
**Next chapter contains more smut (I promised you guys, didn't I). I laughed and blushed while writing it. Definitely one of my favorite chapters. Curious? Review!**


	5. Whipped

**Well, I was so excited with all your reviews that I just could not resist the temptation to update. So without further ado: Chapter 5. Definitely one of my favorites! Hope you like it too!**

**Whipped**

Next day the other three came over after school. Kenny and Stan were already exited, Kyle seemed a bit preocupied by something. But all thoughts were pushed aside when we had dinner. It was true, my mom WAS a great chef. And her dinner was, as always, sublime. She brought out desert: fresh fruit with homemade whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Well boys, I'm going to leave you alone for a bit. It was lovely seeing you again, but I think you need some guys time, anyway." We had been discussing video games the whole evening so I knew she was just a bit bored with our conversation.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Ms Cartman." Kenny smiled, he really could be sweet when he needed to be it.

I barely looked at my dessert and continued my heated debate with Stan.

"But, no, no! They can't expect us to simply settle for version 2 when there's already a version 3 available!"

"Dude! We haven't even played version 2! Maybe that one is fun as well!"

"Everyone knows that when they bring out a new one, that one is automatically better."

"You're being a spoiled brat! What do you think Kenny?" He turned to Kenny next to him. Who obviously hadn't been listening and was staring absentmindedly across the table. An awed expression on his face and desert totally forgotten.

"Kenny..?" He trailed off and looked to where Kenny was looking, his expression changing from fed up with me to a mixture of disgust and surprise. I knew they were watching Kyle next to me so with reluctance I looked to the right.  
Kyle _was_ eating his desert and how. He was enjoying it immensely. I had never seen anyone enjoy a desert like that. He was oblivious to us as he continued eating it.

He was restlessly scooping the fruit into his mouth, his eyes glazed over and an expression of pure ecstasy in them. He was licking his spoon in long, lazy strokes every time he had some whipped cream on it. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. I could see Kenny sit up a bit to watch expectantly at what Kyle was going to do, and oh God, he did! He slowly licked the chocolate of the strawberry and bit into it, he made a low "Mmmm" sound at the back of his throat. Then he dipped his pinky in the whipped cream, apparently to combine it with the strawberry taste, oh sweet heavens.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" _Oh, thank you for ruining this Stan!_

"What?" he asked surprised. Only then did he notice the three of us staring at him.

"This is so freaking good!" He said apologetically.

"Here, have some of mine." Kenny murmured, and he pushed his barely eaten bowl towards Kyle. His eyes fixed on Kyle's lips, for some reason I did not like his expression at ALL.

"Seriously, dude!" Stan continued.

"What?" I could see he was confused.

"You were eating it like you were having oral sex with it. You stinky, horny Jew!" I bit out.

He blushed. Oh my, hadn't he noticed that he was doing that? That made it even hotter! Kenny seemed to think so too.

"Cartman is just wondering what else you can do with that mouth."

"KINNY!"

"..and so am I." he whispered huskily.

"I wasn't trying to-, I didn't mean to-, It's just so good!" Kyle finished lamely.

"I could totally help you get rid of some of that tension of yours." Kenny whispered.

"KENNY!" Stan exclaimed looking furious at our blond friend.

"What?" Kenny replied innocently. "Just saying, if you can eat desert like that, then there are sure other things you could lick or su-."

"I'm going to play a game." Stan replied getting up from his seat, taking his bowl with him. He looked sternly at Kyle.  
"Fine." Kyle mumbled and got up too to get to the living room. Stan walked away and Kyle watched him go before bending over the table and scooping some fruit up with his spoon from Kenny's bowl. He was bending forward, red hair falling into his face, back arched and eyes closed. Oh, dear lord. He stuck the spoon in his mouth sucking it hard with his eyes still closed. Nobody said anything, both Kenny and I staring at his face that had that expression of pure bliss on it. He quickly dropped the spoon and walked away. Did he just flirt with me? Or with Kenny? Did I even care?

Kenny and I sat still for a while. He caught my eye and grinned.

"You can't deny that that was totally hot, fat boy."

I knew that my pupils were dilated as much as his and I knew that by standing up I definitely had some explaining to do. Kenny would laugh his ass off. Stan would kill me. Kyle would have so much power over me. Kenny would tell everybody...Somehow, that though was enough to make it go away.

"You're the fag here, poor kid, not me." I replied and got up to follow the others to the living room, waiting for Kenny in the doorway.  
Kenny just grinned again and picked up his bowl to take it with him. _Ah, Jesus!_

"Everything ok, dears?" My mom's voice came from the hall.

"Yes, Ms. Cartman." Kenny replied. "Some people just don't know how to appreciate a good desert." And then continued to mumble under his breath.

"And some know how to appreciate it a bit too much." Before following me.

Stan and the Jew had already hooked up the controllers and Need for Speed was starting up. Stan sat on the coach, and Kyle sat on the floor at his feet. Like some dog, or whatever. Kenny sat next to Kyle and I joined Stan on the couch.  
We started gaming right away but Kenny had brought his bowl with him and I couldn't help but notice how Kyle's eyes were drifting towards it every few seconds. But we were all consumed by the game. I was winning immensely, as usual, Stan and Kenny were close on each other's tails and the Jew was losing, which was a first. I finished first and threw down my controller in my victory.

"You suckers ain't got nothing on me!"

Kenny and Stan were still in their battle but Kyle had given up. He was too far behind to catch up on either one of them and laid his controller on the floor. His eyes became misty as he finally reached over to Kenny's bowl and picked it up and took a piece of pear out of it and took a big bite. Kenny however, still in his battle for the second place made a swing with his body and knocked the bowl out of Kyle's hands. Fruit, whipped cream and chocolate sauce flying everywhere. Including Kyle.

"Gah!" he shouted but it was too late, his whole front was covered in a slushy mess.

Kenny looked at him and said grinning.

"My, my, look at how dirty Kyle is." I saw Stan pale out of the corner of my eye and jerk his controller, losing the second place to Kenny.

"JESUS KYLE! Look what you have done!" I shouted as I saw whipped cream over the carpet and the couch as well.

"It's not my fault!" he protested.

"Like hell it is!" I loved blaming him. But Kenny took the blame, darn it.

"No, I did it! I'll go clean it up." He looked up and down Kyle hungrily. "Starting with you." Kyle blushed furiously.

"Kenny, knock it off!" Came Stan's protest. Kenny subdued and went to the kitchen to get a towel. Kyle got up as well, looking down at his shirt and frowning.

"Come on Jew, you can borrow one of my shirts." I said gruffly.

"Like I fit in your clothes fat ass!" He bit back.

"Oh, my, that means a half naked Kyle." Whispered Kenny as he came back from the kitchen. Kyle paled and I roared in laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately, Kenny?" Stan said, looking up from his phone. Where Stan was, there was Wendy also.

"Look maybe we should take a short brake." Kyle responded quickly. "I'll go and get changed." He went to get up the stairs.

"I'm not going to let you go through my stuff, Jew." I growled and followed him.

On the landing Kyle turned to me.

"I'm going to try and wash this off." He said, tugging at his shirt. I snorted.

"Good luck with that." He walked to the bathroom and I entered my room. Looking through my closet for my tightest fitting shirt. I left my room and opened the door to the bathroom.

There, a very, very pleasant sight met my eye.

Kyle. Half naked. Washing his shirt. Bent over the sink. His hair was falling into his face again and he was scrubbing furiously at a stain in his shirt. I came in and closed the door behind me. He stopped scrubbing and looked at me. He was still a bit pink in the face and I could see that his chest was a bit greasy from the whipped cream that had gotten through his shirt. Both of us didn't say a thing. We were just looking at each other. He was still bent over the sink, his jeans riding low on his slim hips. I was standing there holding my spare shirt. I could feel the tension rising explosively. Hot, erotic tension. His eyes were dark and they reminded my very clearly of that night. I could see by his expression that he was thinking of it as well.

I took a few steps until I was nearly standing over him. He came up a too. Still looking at him I laid this shirt on the side of the sink. His pupils dilated as his eyes roved over me. I reached to where I knew lay a washing cloth and picked it up. I took another step until we were nearly nose to nose. He did a sharp intake of breath. I didn't know what had come over me. But all I could see was him, his eyes, his stupid ginger curls and his half naked body. I held the washing cloth under the running water. I squeezed a bit of the water out of it. His eyes finally left mine and looked to see what I was doing.

"Can't let you get my shirt dirty, now can I Jew?"

I whispered. Our eyes locked again. I slowly raised the washing cloth and ran it over his collarbone. He shivered visibly. I lowered my hand a bit and ran it over his chest and nipples. He bit his lip. I could see goose bumps appearing all over his arms. We were both quiet and we were standing so incredibly close. I could smell the strawberries and chocolate on his breath, which was becoming out a bit shakily through his now slightly parted lips. I smelled him as well, his cologne, a very subtle one, nowhere near as heavy as mine. He had recently washed his hair as I smelled a faint coconut smell from his curls that were nearly tickling my face again. We had teased him endlessly when we found out he used coconut shampoo, as it was girly as fuck. But somehow, it suited him perfectly.

His smell was extremely erotic and turned me on to a point where I nearly wanted to throw him down and have my way with him. Anything to hear the sounds he makes when he is aroused.

I dipped the washing cloth lower and traced his stomach. He shuddered again and closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips. That did it. I dropped the wash cloth and wrapped my hand around the back of his head and pulled him towards me. Our mouths meeting in a hot kiss as he had obviously expected me. My other hand immediately wrapped around his slim waist pulling our bodies closer together. His arousal met mine and he moaned heavily against my mouth. His hands were everywhere. Roaming down my back and up, under my shirt. I knew we had little time before the others were starting to wonder where the hell we were. Only one of us would be able to get off that much was for sure, as I didn't think Kyle would let me bent him over the sink. Oh, sweet Jesus. That thought made me buck into him. He whimpered and threw his head back. That blush already staining his neck and chest. He was far more aroused and desperate than I was. I made my decision. I started kissing down his neck and chest, my hands sliding down his back and to the front of his jeans.  
"Cartman." He groaned softly. It sounded close to begging. I unbuckled his jeans and slid them down to the floor moving down with the movement, now kissing his stomach. I ended up on my knees but before I could question my own very out of character behavior I started kissing his hipbone. My hands on his ass. He gasped above me and I saw him gripping the sink for support. He didn't dare clutch my head, I knew. I kissed his boxers and slowly drag my tongue up over his erection still inside. Another sharp intake of breath. I moved my hands to his front but he got there before me as he shakily yanked his boxers down.

"Impatient."

I whispered, my breath ghosting over his erection, which was already leaking precum. Boy, did he ever relieve himself? He was this raw, sexual tension balled into one person. I licked slowly from the base to the tip and closed my lips over the tip, as he had done that one night. A strangled moan escaped his mouth. My hands moved to his hips to keep him steady, not only to prevent him from bucking into my mouth but also from falling to the floor. His legs were shaking visibly. I slowly moved up and down, stroking my tongue down his length and sucking lightly. My pace once again slow and steady as I knew this would drive him completely mad. I did a little flick of my tongue when I came back to his head and he made that same mewling sound he had made in bed. I knew I had him then.

"What's taking you guys so long?" came Stan's voice from downstairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Kyle shouted back.

He sounded surprisingly normal. And I was sure only he and I knew the hidden meaning behind his words. I picked up my pace a bit and started to suck a bit harder. Kyle finally gave in to temptation and wove one of his hand in my hair. He didn't push me down though, we both knew I would stop and walk out if he did that.

He made more and more whimpering and mewling sounds and I could feel him trying to buck into my mouth. I flicked my tongue again and I felt him starting to shake slightly.

"C-Cartman." He whispered hoarsely. I moved faster, sucking harder. I could feel the muscles in his legs tighten under my fingers.

"Cartman." He repeated weakly and tugged at my hair a bit, a slight warning to his voice. I just wrapped my tongue more firmly around his tip.

His legs were shaking rather badly now and I could feel him restraining himself.

"Cartman, please! I- I'm gon-, gonna.." he whispered. Like I didn't know that. My hands moved back to grasp his ass firmly, another one of his erogenous zones, as I knew and I sucked hard at his head. That did it.

He groaned and the hand in my hair clamped down hard and I felt his salty cum enter my mouth. To my surprise, and his, I swallowed it all, allowing him to ride out his orgasm in my mouth. I came back up and looked him in the face he was extremely red and panting loudly. I cupped my hands and put them under the still running tap and bent down to drink some water to rinse away the bitter and salty taste of his cum. I turned it off and looked at him again. His breathing was still shallow.

I leaned in dangerously, our noses touching.

"Clean up, Kahl, they want us downstairs." I whispered in his face. I turned and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, leaning against it. I took a few deep breaths and tried to change the picture of Kyle moaning above me into that of his mom. When I finally succeeded I felt my own erection die away quickly. I combed my hair with my fingers and started to descend the stairs.

"What the hell happened to your shirt?" Stan asked. I shrugged.

"Jew splashed some water on me when I gave him his spare shirt. Such a child." Kenny grinned and I realized my face was still pink.

"Let's get to bed soon, I want to be fit for the water park."

**XXX**

Of course getting to bed early did nothing to relieve me of my thoughts of Kyle moaning and clutching my head for dear life. Kenny's snoring quickly filled my room after I had turned the lights off. Which was a good thing, one more word about Ruby and her 'hot tits' and I had smacked him in the face. Stan's snores quickly joined Kenny's but it was hard to tell whether Kyle was asleep, since he was such a quiet sleeper. My hand was nearly down my boxers when I thought better of it. I couldn't jack off in a room with my friends in it, even if one them was the face I was going to jack off to in the first place. I threw back the covers and walked out of my room into the bathroom. I nearly groaned when I came in. The room smelled of a subtle cologne, of coconuts…of Kyle. I locked the door behind me, immediately reaching into my boxers. I bit my lip harshly, trying to keep quiet. I picked up my pace, wanting to get it over with fast. I froze when I heard knocking on the door. I smoothed my hair and opened the door a tiny bit.

"What?" I hissed. Kyle's face loomed out of the dark.

"Can I come in?" he whispered.

"What?! No!" He grinned devilishly. He must have noticed my sweaty face and asked even more evilly:

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, Jew! Use the downstairs bathroom." His fingers gripped the door and he tried to push it open.

"I think I know what you're doing.."

"No, you don't, now go away."

"I can give you a hand, you know." I stopped trying to push him out, he stumbled in. I quickly locked the door behind him. His hand dove into my boxers, barely giving me time to get used to his fast movements. I moaned helplessly as he worked me. I hated myself for sounding like this, but his touch felt so familiar and welcoming that I couldn't control my sounds at all. His hand was warm and his grip firm. He could certainly do this more, I thought. He was grinning so enormously, however, I was surprised he didn't hurt himself.

"Who were you thinking of, Cartman?" He whispered in my face.

"None of your, uhgn, God damn business, Kahl." I moaned. He worked me faster, grip tightening on me. He smelled so nice, his movements felt so great that I was racing towards my climax. And fast.

"It's me, isn't it." He grinned. He leaned in and kissed my neck and licked my ear and then bit it softly. I gripped his shoulder and he came closer.

"What am I doing to you in your fantasies, Cartman?"He breathed in my ear. I shuddered. So close, so close. I tried so bad to keep quiet, I did not want people to hear us. He licked my ear again.

"Tell me." He breathed heavily. "And I might do it." _Jesus._ I bucked into his hand. I bit my fist to muffle my loud groan and I spilled myself over my stomach and his hand.

He pulled away from me and smiled in my face.

"Seems like we're even now."

"Don't be so sure about that, Jew." I grabbed a towel and cleaned us both. "Let's get back before the others notice we have gone." He nodded. Before we left the bathroom I pulled him back by his shoulder. He turned, surprised and I kissed him quickly on the lips. He looked even more surprised. I pushed him away from me.

"Move, kike." I whispered softly. He smiled and I felt my heart stutter in a way that had nothing to do with having just been jacked off.**  
**

**I love kinky Kyle. You too? I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope you liked reading it too! Leave a message if you want more chapters. Because you know me: it makes me update faster. I can promise you: there's still a lot more to come. **


	6. Splashed

**Thank you indeed for your continued support: you guys make it worth it to continue writing and updating! You guys make me happy! Really, please don't stop reviewing.  
Over here, it's Christmas already and I'm posting this chaptes as a Christmas present for you guys :) Cat Ears Fish Tears mentioned that there are no more cock blocks: well there is still one character who is THE major cock blocker in this story. It's not Stan, it's not Kyle or Bebe, it's not even Kenny. I bet you already know who it is...**

**If you have time between all your Christmas diners and presents, please review and enjoy:**

**Splashed**

Obviously I was the first one in the car the next morning. I had woken up immensely excited and had dressed at an impressive speed.

"Come on, come on, come ON!" I muttered, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

Kenny and Stan came outside, carrying their bags and looking excited. Kyle followed them a bit slower, looking at his phone with a worried expression.

Stan climbed in next to me.

"Wow, you're really impatient are you?" He grinned and handed me a blue wrist band: our ticket, so to speak. I put it on and said:

"Yes, you damn hippy! You know I love the water park." The other two got in the back and I drove off immediately.

"Who are you texting, Kyle?" Kenny said, leaning over. "Bebe?"

"No, my mom."

"She knows you're skipping school?" Kenny grinned.

"No, just, uhm, I had a bit of a discussion with her a few days ago and she wanted to, uhm, talk some more about it."

"Not a fight, right?" Stan asked a bit concerned.

"No, just some...gay ass thing." I nearly missed the exit at that. I knew what that comment must have meant. And Stan did too. It meant he had come out to his mom. Stan turned around in his seat, looking at Kyle intently. I looked at Kyle in the mirror, he was still looking at his phone, faintly blushing.

"What did she say about that?" Stan said, trying not to be too obvious. Kenny frowned, obviously feeling left out.

"She didn't really care. She knew apparently and doesn't mind at all."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kenny asked.

"Clearly the Jew doesn't want to go to law school or something. You guys are boring." I said, trying to sound bored. I looked in the mirror again and winked at Kyle. He smiled hesitantly back.

"You don't want to go to law school?" Kenny asked, stunned. "You would be great at that!" Kyle laughed.

"I just want to have the option NOT to go, you know." He started humming some annoying tune, obviously relaxed again.

"You had to convince her about that?"

"Well, I thought I did. But apparently she doesn't mind at all. She loves me no matter what." We were all silent at that. His mother was a bitch, we all knew that.

"My mom really isn't as bad as you guys all think she is, guys." Kyle said defensively. He started humming again.

"Stop the humming, Jew. It's annoying as hell!" He smiled at that.

**XXX **

"Wohow, Eric Cartman!" Kenny whistled when I came out of my stall.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When did you get these, huh?" he poked me in the stomach.

"Or these?" He ran his hands over my arms. I pushed him away.

"Knock it off, Kinny. You know I've been working out."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you looked like _this_ underneath your clothes." Stan and Kyle came out of their stalls.

"Don't you think he looks good, Stan?" Kenny asked Stan. I only had eyes for Kyle's expression, though. It was priceless. He looked at me like he was starving for me. Eyes lingering way too long on my chest, my arms, moving down to my stomach and blushing he averted his eyes. Before going down much further, I knew.

"Yeah, you're not so much of a fat ass anymore." Stan complimented me, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Let's go, before you gays all jump me." I replied gruffly.

"I know where I want to go first." Kenny said. He pointed to the far end of the water park where this enormous water slide was: dipping, twisting, steep and fast.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Definitely not!" Kyle shook his head.

"Oh, Kyle! Are you scared?' Kenny mocked, punching him softly on his upper arm. Kyle blushed.

"…No."

"We can go off the easier ones first if that will keep the Jew from shitting his pants." I grinned.

We ended up doing the less scary ones for the beginning of the morning. We all had a great time and were making our third round through the park just before lunch. But as I splashed in the water of one slide I heard Kenny behind me.

"Psst! Yo, Cartman!" He was situated at the end of the small pool and motioned for me to come over.

"We have to get down that slide, man!"

"We can always go without the Jew, you know."

"I have a better plan: we all go."

"That's not a plan, Kenny." I reminded him. "But I think I know how we can manage that. Just tell them we're going to something else next and leave the rest to me."

Kenny grinned and I did the same.

Kyle and Stan splashed into the water and Kenny swam towards them.

"Yo, dudes, wan to get to the hot water pool now?"

"There's a hot water pool?" Kyle asked, stunned.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes. We got out of the water and Kenny led the way.

"Right over here." Stan looked around and caught my eye. I winked and his answering grin made it clear to me that he knew what we were trying to do. Kyle, however, wasn't as stupid as we hoped he was. He froze when he realized where we were leading him.

"I already told you guys: I'm not doing it!" he protested. But we hadn't gotten that far to give up now. Kenny grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Kyle."

"NO!" But Kenny was too strong for him and he dragged him towards the stairs. Kyle put up a big fight there and managed to get away from Kenny: to run straight into me. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him towards the stairs.

"No! Let me go!"

"Come on Kyle, don't be a pussy!" I pulled him along with me. "Or are you indeed some fag who likes to take it up the ass?" He flushed at my statement and lost his hold on me. I dragged him up a few of the steps. Kenny and Stan laughed hard at my joke.

"You bastard! You know I don't want to!"

"That's not what you said last time." Kenny went nearly hysterical over that. Kyle was getting angrier and angrier at me, not noticing that I was using that distraction to pull him up the stairs.

"Knock it off, Cartman!"

"Why, we only want your tight ass to join us, don't we guys?" My grin was making him blush even more, now spreading towards his neck. But my plan was working, only three more steps…

"Stop being gay on me, fat ass!" I dragged him up the remaining steps.

"Hm, yes. But a fat ass whose cock you like." I murmured in his ear, so the others wouldn't hear. He nearly tripped on his own feet. But we were there. Kenny whooped and went down the slide.

"You ladies be nice." Stan smirked and went down after him.

"You tricked me!" Kyle's blushing now because of embarrassment of not noticing.

"Yes, Jew. Now come on!"

"No!"

"Sir, you're holding up the line, please proceed." Some pool assistant said.

"Don't bother, I'm not going."

"Like hell you are, Jew." I pushed him down.

"NO! Let me go!" I got behind him and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in between my legs.

"Let's go, Jew." I murmured in his ear and pushed off. Kyle's scream echoed around the pool.

"NOOOOOOO! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hate you so much, Cartman!"

I burst out laughing at those comments. Kyle was panicking, pushing back and digging his nails into my legs. His hair in my face and ass digging and wriggling into my crotch. If we had been anywhere else I would have gotten aroused at his movements against me.

"No! No! NO!"

He moaned pathetically when he saw the upcoming dip of the slide: High and steep, we couldn't even clearly see where it was ending. My hands slid from his waist to his hipbones and stroked him there. It distracted him a bit. It didn't stop him from yelling his ass off however. I just kept on laughing, nearly crying from mirth and enjoyed the swooping sensation of our fall.

I let go off him just before we ended up in the water, otherwise I would have crushed him no doubt. His light posture made him fly ahead of me and his scream was ended abruptly when he fell head first into the water. I got above the water and was pulled out of the little pool by both Kenny and Stan. They were laughing hysterically. Kyle got out a little way ahead, looking more like a drowned kitten than ever.

"That was awesome, dude!" Kenny slapped my back. I just kept laughing.

"Fuck man, you should have seen the Jew!" I laughed. Stan was a little red in the face and turned to Kyle who still looked shocked and was refusing to come over.

"We did!" Kenny grinned. "Look!" Damn, I hadn't noticed they were taking a action picture of us. But when I stepped into the little booth I couldn't help but grin too.

Stan and Kenny's pictures had already appeared on the screen: Stan looking happy and victoriously and Kenny doing something vulgar towards the camera. And then the picture of Kyle and me came up on the big screen. It had been taken right before we went down the big dip: Kyle looking panicked and scared, nails digging into my legs, mouth open mid-scream. Myself: Eyes closed from laughter, my hands dangerously low on his hips.

"I am SO getting that one as well!" Kenny said. He ordered four copies in the end, they were going to be send to our houses later on. Kyle and Stan came in. Kyle still looked pale and shot me a death glare.

"I hate you so much."

"Stop whining, Jew." I smirked.

"Come on, let's go to the hot water pool."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for THAT one again." Kyle shook his head.

"No, really look!" Stan pointed a little way ahead. Turned out we actually had gotten quiet close to it. It looked like heaven to me: a small pool with a little bar right in the middle of it. Topped with palm leaves and gaudy coconut ornaments. And there was a little hedge around it: obviously it was only accessible for VIP's, and guess what kind of tickets we had. We were all silent for a bit.

"No way." Kenny said awed. "It's another Tequila Sunrise!" he sang and darted towards the little gate.

"Wait up!"Stan followed him. Kyle started walking as well, not looking at me.

"Oh, come on, Jew. It wasn't that bad." He kept walking. I sped up and threw my arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"It WAS! I don't like those types of things." He nearly pouted. I smoothed his hair, liking the feel of it. And liking the feel of his nearly naked, wet body too.

"Really? Because I like it when you scream my name like that." I slapped him on the ass and walked away from him. He squeaked and followed me into the pool.

Kenny and Stan had already ordered drinks and handed one to Kyle.

"Why do I get the pink one?" he frowned.

"Because you're gay." Kenny grinned and handed me a pink one too.

"I'm just drinking one you guys, one of us has to drive us home." I said.

"Good thinking." Kenny said, downing half his cocktail in one go.

We got into the water.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ." Kyle moaned out. He sat with his head back against the edge of the pool.

"This is so GOOD." He closed his eyes. I had to admit: the warm water was rather nice.

"I'm getting one of these as well, as soon as I have the money." Kenny said, looking at Kyle's practically orgasmic expression. Stan turned to Kenny.

"So, tell us about Ruby. We never heard how your date went. All we heard was that she has nice tits." Kenny started rambling about Ruby and how she was the hottest thing he had ever laid his hands on. I wasn't really listening, instead I was looking at Kyle while I had the chance. It was nice to see him in the sunlight, although I could tell he was probably already getting a sunburn. Yep, freckles frikkin everywhere, I noticed. On his collarbones, on his chest and well, the rest was under water but I already knew they were down there too. He felt my eyes on him and he opened his.

"I, uhm, never had the chance to ask. But how did your German test go, Cartman?" he asked, blushing faintly. I drank the last of my cocktail.

"Went good, even though you guys interrupted my studying schedule."

"Did you mind?" He blushed even more. I saw Stan look at him warningly.

"Of course not. I thought I had made that clear." I avoided Stan's look and signaled the waiter for more drinks. Oh, right, and a coke for me. Kyle scooted a bit closer to me. Stan and Kenny were talking animatedly about their girls and didn't notice that Kyle had ended up right next to me. The waiter handed us our drinks.

"Good, because I liked, uhm, distracting you." He said shyly. "All, uhm, three times." I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Did you, now?"

"Yes, very much." He grinned, sipping his cocktail.

"Well." My left hand, still underwater, found his leg and squeezed it softly. He choked on his drink. "You did a very good job…distracting me." I murmured. I stroked his leg, he leaned into my touch, bumping our legs together.

"You think I could, ah." He was suddenly a bit unsure and drank the rest of his drink in one go. Just as well though, Kenny and Stan were drinking theirs like it was December 21st of 2012, and had already ordered new ones.

"Could what?"

"Distract you some more, some time?" I looked at him. Good Lord, I wanted to say yes, so, so bad. But what would our friends say if they ever found out? Stan already knew and that was bad enough as it is. Dear Lord, what would people at school say? In a flash, however, I saw him under me again: Moaning, gasping, begging for more. Or felt his hands on my body: incredibly skilled and adequate. Somehow I knew that there was unlikely to be someone else as good as him when it came to sex. He saw me hesitate, however.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to." He whispered softly. He moved his leg away from my grasp. He took his third cocktail from the waiter with slightly shaking hands.

"Kyle." He looked at me again and swallowed nervously. I grabbed his leg again and slid my hand up, and grasped his crotch softly. Kyle nearly dropped his drink in the pool. Kenny saw it and laughed.

"Are you harassing him, Cartman?" he hiccoughed.

"No, just touching him inappropriately." I smirked, knowing Kenny would thought that was just a joke and squeezed again. I felt Kyle getting aroused and he looked at me in warning.

"I wanna join in on that!" he moved to our side of the pool, Stan came over as well. I let go off Kyle and just put my arm on the back on the pool, behind his back. Kenny sat right next to Kyle and leaned in.

"You know, Cartman may have gotten hot, but you sure as hell look fine too." Kyle leaned away from him, pressing himself against my side.

"I like girls, Ken." _Oh my God, such a liar!_

"So did Clyde at Bebe's party. But when there's alcohol involved people tend to forget that." He pushed his cocktail (Tequila Sunrise, obviously) against Kyle's lips.

"If you're hurting, or are going to hurt him in any way, people will never find your body you hear me?" Stan whispered in my ear. Ah, he was playing the 'big brother card' here. I could have known that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Stop acting like you're his mom." I hissed, not looking over my shoulder. I realized I really wouldn't hurt him, though. I clenched my fists. Damn it, the Jew was making me soft. I needed to remind myself that it was only physical. Getting feelings for the Jew was dangerous, he would (and could) take so much advantage of that. And if people found out, oh dear God, that I liked to fuck the damn boy so much people would laugh their asses off. I did NOT like people making fun of me. Stan and I watched how Kyle was force-fed some of Kenny's cocktail and it sloshed down his chin.

"Let me get that." Kenny leaned in. But before Stan or Kyle could react, I pushed him away.

"I think that that's enough."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"The Jew is mine, Kenny, you know that." I said mockingly. Kyle looked at me in disbelief: like he couldn't decide whether I was joking or not. Kenny obviously _did_ think I was joking and he smirked. He clacked his tongue.

"Ooh, possessive!"

"Yup." I rapped my knuckles on Kyle's head, messing up his wet hair.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I'm no one's property, douche bags." Kyle huffed, but I could tell he was holding back a smile.

"Awww, that makes me sad." Kenny pretended to cry a bit. "You know what could help me get out of this misery?"

"MORE BOOZE!" We all yelled.

**XXX **

Driving three of your friends home, drunk of their asses, while sober yourself is both annoying and fun. They kept singing loudly, Kenny tried to kiss me again and Stan and Kyle were in some sort of permanent hug on the back seat.

"Can you drop me off at Wendy's place?" Stan shouted in my ear. I winced.

"Why?"

"I'm horny, dude!"

"Ooh, ooh, me too, me too! Drop me of at Ruby's place!"

"What am I, some pimp?" Kenny giggled and punched my arm. "Then you have Kyle all to yourself!"

"Gross!"I wrinkled my nose. Kyle was exploding with laughter behind Kenny. The sight was hilarious and I grinned a bit too. But they were persistent and I dropped them off at their addresses, leaving me with Kyle. He climbed in the passenger seat and sighed. He closed his eyes.

"Man, swimming makes me tired." He mumbled.

"And drinking." I added. He snorted.

"Did you mind? Not drinking?"

"It's fine, Jew." We arrived at his place. He stayed in the car.

"We're at your place, Kahl."

"Mmm, I know, I know. Just trying to, you know, appear less drunk."

"….So you're staying in the car?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to say, douche." He opened his eyes and nodded. He unbuckled himself and grabbed his bag. And I swear, before I could stop myself I heard myself say:

"What, no blow job for the driver?" He froze. I froze too.

His eyes, a bit unfocused, found mine. We were silent. He turned to me and leaned in. His free hand wove into my hair and he pulled me closer. I had forgotten what a good kisser he was, even if we had kissed yesterday. His lips were warm, full and when he slid his tongue into my mouth I tasted the cocktails he had had earlier. He moaned softly and came closer. His chest was softly pressing against mine and I felt both my hands leave the steering wheel to tangle in his hair and pull him nearly in my lap. Our kissing became more aggressive, and I obviously won the battle for dominance. He was breathing heavily and his hand slid down to my shoulder and my chest and I felt myself get lost in his careful, stroking movements. He pulled away abruptly.

"You can claim your blow job some other time." He panted softly in my face.

"Well, after this, I can't promise it will only be a blow job I'll be claiming." He smiled.

"Deal." And he stumbled out of the car and onto the steps of the front door. He looked back and waved before he got in. I remained on the sidewalk for a bit, caught up in my thoughts. Thinking about Kyle proposing to ´distract´ me more often and how that thought made me happy and scared at the same time. And nearly horny as well. I remembered the picture of me and Kyle and I felt a little sick and a little happy. We had looked so extatic, so damn compatible even somehow...and so happy. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the head rest. I was letting the Jew get to me. But I wasn't really sure if that still bothered me or not. I groaned in exasperation.

**Next chapter is already finished and contains some HOT smut. Interested? Please review! (I know you guys: you are just as nasty as I am)**


	7. Moved

**Hope you all had a good Christmas! Your reviews sure as hell made mine great! Operation Dragoo: thanks for the long review, loved it! Tessifus and Cat Ears Fish Tears: always a pleasure reading your reviews! Sarebear96: this is a big chapter, so I hope you like it. Chocolate mask: There's a little something for you in this chapter. I will not keep you guys any longer from reading, so enjoy and please remember to review!**

**SMUT ahead!**

**Moved**

Next day after school I walked to my locker, only to find Stan and Kenny hunched in a nearby corner laughing quietly over something.

"What are you guys doing?" Kenny motioned me closer, pressing a finger to his lips to signal that I had to be quiet. I saw Stan holding his phone and we crept closer, forming a tight circle around it.

"Beep…..beep." he was calling someone. Stan was having silent fits of laughter next to me.

"Dude, what the hell? You know I'm in the library!" came Kyle's hissing voice from the phone. God, he sounded annoyed, I loved that.

"But, honey! I thought we could meet later on in the girl's room, for some private time." Kenny whispered huskily in a very good imitation of Bebe. Kyle was silent for a bit, obviously confused.

"Stop it, Kenny! I know it's you!"

"Now, Kyle! My phone has no battery and Stan here kindly allowed me to lend me his."

"Oh really? So that's NOT you, sitting across from me right now." Stan looked taken aback at this.

"No, darling!" Kenny invented quickly. "That's just because you want me so much that you see me everywhere." That lie was too much and I barked out a laugh.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled angrily into the phone. Stan couldn't take it anymore and joined in on my laughter. Kenny looked at us in a warning. Then another voice joined in on Kyle's side of the conversation.

"Mister Broflovski, I have to ask you to remain quiet." The librarian. Stan was doubling over in laughter.

"Yes, sir, I understand." Came his obedient reply. The way his voice sounded aroused me incredibly for some reason. And a vision of him saying the exact same words while on his knees in front of me rose unbidden in my mind.

"But, Kyyyle." I said in a high voice into the phone, not sounding like Bebe at all. "I want to suck you off so bad!" Stan and Kenny roared out loudly at that.

"FUCK YOU!" Kyle yelled.

"Mister Broflovski! Mind your language! I'm going to have to ask you leave."

"FINE!" we heard him get his stuff and stomp of. Muttering something along the lines of "stupid friends" and "not letting me have a single peaceful moment.".

"That was brilliant." Kenny wheezed, squeezing my arm. Stan just kept on laughing, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You guys suck, you know that?" came his voice, now in a normal volume. We heard his footsteps echo around some distant hallway.

"But why, Kyle?" Kenny asked hiccupping. "I DO want to suck you off."

"Oh, really?" came his voice a lot louder now. He was standing at the other end of the hallway. Apparently he had guessed where we were and he had come to find us. He snapped his phone close. His furious eyes going from Stan, to Kenny to mine. Resting a bit longer on my face before growling dangerously and stalking forward. He looked beautiful in his barely contained rage.

"Yes, really, Kyle." Kenny replied, slinging his arm around his shoulders as he reached us.

"How about tonight when we watch a movie? Your choice."

"Get off of me." He replied shakily. His eyes catching mine again. Why did he look guilty at Kenny's touch?

"No really dude, we want to watch some movies tonight." Stan chimed in. "You should come. And to make it up to you, you can pick the movie. Any pretentious one you want." Kyle frowned at the insult but I could see him debating it with himself.

"Don't be a killjoy, Jew. Come watch a movie with us." I punched his arm softly. Somehow, that did the trick.

"Fine, but I pick the movie! You guys owe me." He muttered.

"Great! Stan's place then?" I asked.

"Sorry, dudes. My mom is having friends over. Unless you want to get raped by 40 year olds I suggest we stay away."

"Well…" Kenny started, grinning.

"How about your place, then?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"Sure, that's fine. You guys have to bring food and beer though."

"I hate poor people." I replied gruffly, running my hand through my hair. Kyle's eyes followed the movement. I couldn't help but smirk. He blushed and shifted to stand on his other foot.

"Great, it's a date then!" Kenny replied, slapping Kyle on the butt. Kyle yelped and the four of us burst out laughing.

**XXX**

I should have known that Kenny's house was the wrong place to watch a movie. It was messy, noisy, cold and dirty. There was only one small couch like thing crammed into his room stained with God knows what and the only other place to sit was his bed.

Kenny threw himself down on it, landing on his back and spreading his arms invitingly to Kyle.

"Cmere redhead." He murmured seductively. Kyle just shook his head and put his back pack on the floor fishing around in it, looking for the DVDs he brought. Stan flopped down next to Kenny. He wasn't scared of the blonde, but I knew he did it also to protect Kyle from getting groped. I opted for the couch. It sagged under my weight, forcing me deep into the cushions.

"All right." Came Kyle's voice from the floor, where he sat cross legged.

"I've got Austin Powers, Love Actually-."

"GAY!" I couldn't help myself. He continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"The Usual Suspects, American Beauty and…" His voice trailed off. "House at the end of the street? How did that end up in-."

"I want House at the end of the street!" Kenny yelled.

"No way! Austin Powers is way more awesome!" Stan replied.

Kenny and Stan immediately started discussing heatedly between the two movies. No way I was going to watch some hippy movie so we decided within minutes that we should watch my choice. Not so much letting Kyle have a single word in between.

"But, but, that isn't mine, I don't know how that got into my back pack. I don't really like scary movies."

"You can always curl up with me, Kyle." Kyle blushed at Kenny's words but shook his head, although he didn't look too opposed to the idea. I raised my eyebrows at the thought.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Good." Stan decided. "Now go be a good girl and pop it in." Kenny choked on the beer that had miraculously appeared in his hand. Kyle grumbled and turned on the small TV and DVD player. Meanwhile Stan handed out beers and chips. Kenny just looked at Kyle working. The Jew's face was illuminated by the light of the TV, emphasizing his freckles and his hair seemed to glow a bit. He looked rather attractive I decided with some reluctance. Damn Jew. Kenny caught me looking at Kyle and raised his eyebrows at me. I just quirked one of mine and took a sip of my beer.

Kyle turned away from the TV as the titles began to appear on the screen and went to sit on the floor between the bed and my couch.

The movie wasn't really scary to me and the others. Stan laughing loudly at some badly acted parts, Kyle, however was having a bad time I could tell. He practically jumped at some noises or 'surprise, mother fuckers!' moments in the movie. I decided to have some fun. Another suspense moment was coming up, the music building slowly towards a climax and right before that precise moment I grabbed Kyle's shoulder. HARD.

"BOO!" I yelled simultaneously in his ear. He yelped loudly, and rather girly I might add, and spilled beer all over the floor. Stan started laughing so hard he turned red, clutching his sides.

"Dude!" Kenny protested weakly, but I could see him trying hard not to grin.

"That wasn't FUNNY, Cartman!" Kyle yelled.

"Hell yes it was, Jew." I smirked at him. He glared back and got up from the floor. He had turned an amazing red. I loved how I could make that happen.

"Aw, Kye, don't be like that!" Kenny laughed at him. Kyle's furious and embarrassed expression was quiet priceless, Kenny seemed to agree with me on that.

"Can't. Breath." Came Stan's gasps.

"Fuck you guys." He mumbled softly.

"Ah, come here, Jewface, I'll protect you from the scary movie." I said in a mocking voice. I reached up and grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me on the couch. Stan was still hiccoughing and trying to recover from laughing so hard. The couch was too small for the both of us and he was pressed close to me, my arm flung over his shoulder and pressing him against my side. His face on the level on my chest and his legs a bit over mine. I felt extremely comfortable.

"If you do that again, I'll fucking kill you, you fat fuck." He said angrily. His face turned up towards me, his eyes ablaze with anger and embarrassment.

"Such strong language, Kahl!" I grinned at him. He glared back.

"If you two are done eye fucking each other we can continue watching the movie." Kenny's voice came from the bed. Kyle blushed again, predictably, and turned to look at the screen. Kenny reversed a bit of the movie to the point where I had made Kyle jump and pressed play again. We continued watching the movie. Stan was laughing at a lot of scenes again, sometimes I could hear him snigger softly. It was obvious he was thinking about Kyle nearly wetting himself. Kenny was just downing beer after beer. Kyle on the other hand, was far from relaxed.

I could feel him tense up during a lot of scenes and he pressed himself against me quiet desperately during the scarier parts. One of his hands rested on my leg and I felt him clutching me hard during a particularly scary scene.

"Relax, Jew." I murmured softly in his ear, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I don't like these types of movies." He whispered in my chest. My hand on his shoulder, seemingly of his own accord, started slowly stroking him. Running my fingers up and through his hair. I knew how much he liked that. He stiffened at first but then relaxed considerably against me.

"I know." I whispered back. I honestly didn't know what more to say, so I remained silent and just kept running my fingers through his hair in slow, easy strikes. I felt him sigh softly against me and his grip lessened on my leg, turning into a gentle hold.  
I also felt someone looking at us. I looked to my right and met Kenny's eyes. Stan was still fixed on the movie, drinking his beer. Kenny looked straight at me. Then his eyes moved to my hand still combing Kyle's hair and back to my face. He grinned in a knowing way. A very knowing way.  
I panicked a bit but then pushed the thought aside. Even if Kenny started telling the whole school I had hold Kyle like he was my girlfriend, no way in the world was anyone going to believe him. To emphasize my point I held his gaze and continued to stroke Kyle, dipping my thumb just under the curve of his ear. Kyle, as if on cue, shivered against me.

Kenny's eyes widened at Kyle's reaction. I smirked in a very Cartmanlike manner and turned my eyes to the screen again.

The movie was ending and the credits started to appear on the screen. Kyle's sigh of relief was audible throughout the room.

"Let's watch American Beauty now." Stan decided and bounded of the bed to change the DVD's. Kyle got up as well and stretched, his hands stretching towards the ceiling. I can't say I didn't totally take that opportunity to check out his ass. Sweet. He scratched his head and went to the bathroom. Kenny turned to me as soon as Kyle was out of the door.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you?" he asked simply, not bothering to cover up his intentions. Stan turned towards us, listening intently.

"What do you mean, Kinny?" I grabbed another beer.

"You guys were cuddling. Cuddling, dude! AND you were stroking his hair, don't think I didn't see!" I shrugged as he grinned victoriously at me.

"The Jew was scared, I was just being nice, for fuck's sake."

"It's not just that! You're checking him out, like all the time and he's looking at you like he wants your cock up his ass!" Well, he does. But I felt rather flattered. Did he really look at me like that? But I didn't want Kenny to find out, even if Stan already knew. I liked my bad ass reputation, I would lose it when people knew I liked cock. Well, that wasn't true. When they knew I liked ass, yes that was it.

"You're seeing things, Kinny. Why would I check out the skinny Jew?" Stan was silent.

"You tell me!"

"Tell him what?" came Kyle's voice from the doorway. He looked confused, but when our eyes met I knew he wasn't. He knew what the conversation was about but was faking it, trying to see if Kenny would dare to repeat his accusations in front of him. Good Jew.

"Where the last bag of chips went." Kenny invented wildly. He was obviously chicken. Good thinking, Kyle. I felt somewhat proud of my Jew. He snorted.

"Fatty probably ate it."

"You're the Jew, you probably stole it! Just like you stole my I-Pod!"

"I haven't got your damn I-Pod, I already told you that!"

"Don't lie! You have it! Just like you have the chips!"

"Like I can steal faster than you can eat, chubby"

"EY! Shut it, kike!"we grinned at each other. It felt so comforting to call the other one names and to bitch at each other. I averted my eyes from Kyle's happy ones. This scene was exactly what would make Kenny more suspicious.

"It's starting." Stan announced and got up to sit on the bed again. Kyle sat down next to me again and curled up to my body. I let my arm fall over his shoulder again and pulled him easily towards me. His head came to rest on my chest again and my nose was practically stuffed with his curls. They tickled, but for once I didn't mind. We all watched the movie in silence. My hand was slowly stroking his arm in an absentminded way. After a while I heard some soft snoring. I looked to the bed. Both Stan and Kenny had fallen asleep. Well, the movie was a bit slow paced maybe. Kenny's head was on Stan's chest and he had his legs flung over Stan's. Who was gay now, huh? I felt Kyle stir a bit and heard him sigh and relax. He was falling asleep as well! Bo-ring!

I let my other hand trail up his leg as I whispered in his hair.

"Don't fall asleep, Kahl."

He twitched.

"Wasn't going to." He mumbled sleep drunkenly. I chuckled, his head moving with the movement of my chest.

"Sure." I snorted softly. He grumbled something and pulled away from my chest to look up at me. His eyes were dark from his tiredness and his curls were a mess. In the soft glow of the TV in the background I could see all his freckles. I followed their trail from his nose, to his cheek, neck and collarbone. When I looked back up at him he had a strange look in his eyes. He then quickly looked to the bed and then back at me, a small smile tugging at his lips. His lips looked so soft in this light, so invitingly. He had noticed that the other ones were asleep as well. My mind suddenly flooded with the possibilities of what we could do right now. And judging by the look in his eyes, he thought so too. He smiled genuinely now and leaned in. I met him half way there. Our mouths moved slowly over the other, trying hard not to make a sound. His lips were just as soft and warm as they had looked in this light. Our tongues met and instead of our usual battle for dominance we just kissed slowly, lazily. My hand moved up to tangle in his hair and hold him gently. I don't know why we were being this girly romantic like, maybe because of the fear of getting caught. Couldn't say I minded actually. It was something we never did. But just because it was slow that didn't make it less passionate. Kyle was pressing his whole upper body against me and kissing me slowly, but hungrily. His kissing made me feel warm all over. I brought my other hand to the small of his back and just stroked him there. He breathed heavily against my mouth and ran his free hand along the side of my face and tangled his fingers in my hair. My hand on his back moved to his hip and at that movement he pressed his lower half against my leg feverously. I felt his arousal pressing against me. I grinned against his mouth. I gripped his hip and rode his body against my leg. He gasped loudly and tore his mouth away from mine.

"We can't do that here." He panted.

"Hm." I repeated the movement.

"I'm serious, Cartman!" He whispered breathlessly. The sight of him was incredible. Hair all messed up, pupils blown wide and his ragged breathing that made his chest heave a bit. And the realization that I had caused all this gave me a surge of arousal.

"Why not, Kahl?"

"The others." He moaned helplessly.

"Don't be such a pussy." I moved his pelvis against my leg again.

"Ngh! Maybe I c-could…" he paused and took a large gulp of air. "Come over later tonight." _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Hmm, I dunno, Kahl." I teased. He just grinned at me.

"I can really make it worth your while." He teased back.

"Dirty slut." I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck slowly. He dug his nails into my arm.

"So….Can I?" I nearly wanted to keep him hanging for a while longer, but decided not to. I wanted to continue what we were doing. And if that could be in my bed, well the better.

"Yes." I breathed in his neck.

He got up from our seat and turned to the screen where the credits already rolled. Time sure flies when you're making out with your Jewish fag. He grinned at me as his eyes flickered to the two still asleep on the bed. "Fags" he mouthed at me. I laughed loudly, waking the others.

"Hmm…?" Kenny murmured, grabbing Stan's shirt a little harder. Stan however, looked to his left, saw Kenny and yelped and fell right off the bed. Kyle's laughter echoed throughout the house.

We dropped Stan of at Wendy's and I was very thankful that her house was so close to Kenny's, now we could pretend that I was simply dropping everyone of in the most logical order, instead of taking one home with me. I had barely closed the door of my house behind me when Kyle's arms flew around my shoulders drawing me in for a kiss. We kicked off our shoes and shed our coates. Our kiss was the same slow one we had shared at Kenny's house. One of his hands curled into my hair, keeping me in place. My hands had ended up on his hips, pressing our lower bodies together. We were both already painfully hard. My fingers pushed his shirt up and I stroked his lower back. He shivered against me. He broke our kiss and started pulling me up the stairs to my room, nearly tripping over Mister Kitty. When I came into my room he was already standing by the bed. I locked the door behind me.

His eyes were fixed on mine as he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to brush his own skin as much as possible. I knew I was looking back hungrily but I didn't do anything, for once I let him be in charge. He had sensed this and I could tell it was greatly appreciated. He had reached the last button but didn't take his shirt off, instead he walked towards me and stood in front of me. His pupils were already blown impossibly wide and he was breathing heavily. I knew I was not much better off, my arousal was pressing quiet obviously against my pants. His fingers hooked into the loops of my jeans and he pulled me close, smashing our lips together. The feel of his soft, almost uncovered body against mine made me groan loudly against his mouth. I so desperately wanted to kiss him harder, faster but I had already decided that he was in charge this time so I didn't press my desire. But I knew he could tell, I was literally shaking from holding back so badly and he smiled against my mouth. Well, in charge, maybe a bit, but right now he was mocking me and that was taking things too far. I pushed his shirt of his body and pulled him against my body again. He protested a bit but when I broke our kiss to softly kiss his neck he simply melted against me. I knew he really loved being kissed so softly and tenderly. Well, he was a fag after all.

This always happened to us, we had only just started and I could tell we were both already horny as hell. While I continued kissing and licking his neck I could feel his hands quickly ridding me of my shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it on the floor somewhere. His hands moved to my belt and he quickly rid me of my jeans and boxers doing the same to himself. I moved away from his neck and sat on the bed pulling him along with me.

"Well." I started, grinning. "You said this was going to be worth my while, Jew."

He grinned back at me, a familiar glint in his eyes. He pushed me further up the bed and straddled me. He began kissing down my neck. His mouth hot and moist. His hands were kneading me in the way they always did: soft but sure. He knew when and where to touch me, making sure to stroke my stomach at the same time as he grinded down. I groaned rather helplessly. My hands were in his hair, stroking him and combing his curls. I knew it turned him on beyond reason, I also did it for myself: I loved his soft needy sounds at the back of his throat. I felt him moving down my chest quiet quickly. Faster than I knew he normally would. He was now slowly licking my hip bones. Too slowly in my opinion. He inched towards my erection, kissing and licking around it. I groaned in frustration. He then closed his lips around the tip of my erection. The feel of his soft, plush lips around me felt amazing and I gripped the pillow behind my head hard. He slowly moved his mouth down a bit and back up. I expected him to go back down, to fully give me a blow job, but he didn't. He moved away from my penis and started kissing just around it, so that I could actually feel his face and cheek, hell, even part of his lips against it but not actually on it. It was driving me insane. He kissed up to my navel, dipping his tongue in a bit and went back down again, taking me into his mouth once again. I moaned pathetically at that. He was still moving so incredibly slow. He moved down, once, twice…my eyes were screwed shut and I was panting and was nearly losing myself in the feel of him when he moved up again on the third time, sucking hard. I grabbed his curls tightly and moaned again. But then..he moved away again. I whined at that, he was teasing me! And it was making me sound like some desperate whore, like him! I moved my hands down and yanked him up by his armpits. He grinned maliciously at me, blushing in his new found power.

"Tease." I hissed, gripping his erection and pumping fast and furiously. He bucked against me and gasped, obviously not expecting it. He leaned forward and I expected him to kiss me but instead he reached for the bottle of lube on my night stand. I wanted to take it from him but he squeezed some of it on his shaking hand and moved it behind his back. My eyes widened and my hold on him slowed considerably as I saw what he was about to do. Our eyes met. I saw him gasp and I knew he had pushed a finger inside himself. He straightened up a bit, pushing himself up as he pressed his hand against my shoulder. He averted his eyes from mine. I could tell he was embarrassed by his action. I didn't know why he should, it was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

I could see nearly every aspect of his body: his slim hips perched on mine, the gentle sway of them. His bony shoulders and pale skin stretched over his ribs, nipples dark against it. He was arching his back and the freckles on his chest were already melting against his blush. The hand holding himself up was already shaking from effort. His damp curls were falling in his face and I realized at that moment I wanted to see him. I moved my hand from his erection and ran my hand through his hair, cupping his cheek. He looked at me, a bit surprised at my action. But that expression was overclouded by the expression of arousal. I also felt harder than I had felt in a long time. Although I couldn't exactly see what was happening I could envision it quiet clearly. The way his fingers stretched his tight ass, occasionally brushing up against that one sensitive spot inside him. I felt his groan vibrate against my hand as it coursed through his mouth and I knew he must have hit it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of him and found the bottle of lube next to me on the bed. I coated one of my fingers in it and reached behind him and pushed it in right next to his.

He jerked violently at that and his blush darkened to a deep red. I gripped his hip as I felt him start to shudder. I moved my finger in and out of him in the same slow manner he did it. I understood how he liked it slow like that. It was weird, feeling his finger against mine. But good weird, I decided.

On the next slow push inwards I curled my finger a little. He mewled and pulled his own finger out, using his now free hand to steady himself placing it on the pillow beside my head. He was breathing heavily and I knew he was close.

I pushed my other finger in slowly, not wanting to make him come just jet. His eyes flew open and met mine, he was strangely fixing his stare and he was mumbling something under his breath. I knew he was trying to hold back his orgasm. Seemed we thought alike. My fingers stretched him slowly. His hands started to move shakily across my chest, tweaking my nipples softly and kneading my abdomen. As I pushed in a third finger I felt him clawing at me.

"Cartman." He started, his voice coming out all hoarse.

"Yes?" I replied breathlessly.

"I-,I." But he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly poured some on my forgotten erection. I bit my lip as I felt him apply the cold substance over me, fingers still inside him. I moved my hand away from him and just held his hips instead. He breathed out loudly. He came up a bit more over my body, positioning himself. He refused to look at me, but I wanted to see his face as he lowered himself onto me.

"Look at me, Kyle." I knew it was the correct way of pronouncing his name that did it. He looked up. His eyes had darkened and I could see sweat forming on his temples. He lined my cock up with him and kept looking me in the eye. One of my hands moved to his curls and he leaned into my touch. A weird, very vulnerable look on his face. He slowly, very slowly moved down. He gasped loudly and I felt myself do the same as he kept going and impaled himself in one go.

"Jesus!" I groaned out. It felt so good to finally have his heat around me again. He seemed to feel the same and moaned loudly at my voice, closing his eyes. I sat up a bit, leaning on my elbows so that I could look at him better.

He started to move slowly, finding that same slow pace we had done all the other things in. My thumb caressed his cheek and he looked at me again. Our face had ended up a lot closer than before as he was bending slightly over me. I could nearly count his freckles and the desire to kiss him was overwhelming. He had bitten on his lips a lot while he fingered himself and they were red and plush. I tugged him forward a bit and he understood my hint and kissed me hungrily. I helped him move up and down over me, letting him decide our pace just aiding him in his movements. He tilted his hips a bit and I felt him tremble against my mouth. I grinned.

"You like that don't you?" He had found the power over his voice again, although he sounded raspy and he moaned his words.

"What? When you lose control like that?" I whispered. "Hell, _yes_." He felt so good around me, so warm and tight and when he picked up the pace a bit I couldn't help but moan appreciatively. The fact that he was in control still felt strange to me. But his slow pace allowed me to feel him fully and entirely. He was mewling above me now, biting his lip.

I sat up, effectively trapping him in my lap and moved my hands to his back, one resting in the small of it the other nearing his shoulders. My nose ended up in his neck and curls and his smell was wafting over me, intoxicating me completely. He mewled again and tangled his hands in my hair.

He was truly shaking now. And his movements had turned into grinding and I pushed him down by his back a bit harder every time he went down again. Even though we were still moving slow as he was deciding the pace I could feel myself nearly losing it. He tilted his hips again and let out a low keening sound at that. I felt myself panting against his neck and I was swelling up inside him.

"Fuck, Kyle." I groaned out.

"Oh, oh GOD!" he moaned. "Please!" I knew what he wanted, he was still busy holding himself up, he couldn't touch himself. And that was all he needed. I lowered the hand on the small of his back and grasped his leaking erection.

"Oh! E-E-." he started. I nearly wanted to freeze my movements. Was he actually going to moan my first name?! But he didn't, midsentence he changed it.

"Er-, oh, FUCK, Cartman!" and he contracted violently around me. It was enough. The slow work, the incredible calculated movements of his had done their work and I bucked up against him and came hard.

"Kyle, KYLE!" I heard myself groaning into the skin of his neck. His come already spurting across our chests as I continued pumping him. He moved his shaking body over my erection one extra time, riding out my orgasm, he was completely spent.

I fell back against the covers. He fell along with me and I slipped out of him. He was lying on top of me, head buried next to mine. His curls were nearly soaked with sweat and he was breathing heavily. I had to be in a similar shape. My free hand, still on his back softly stroked him. Finally he heaved himself up on his elbows, looking down at me. He smirked.

"So. Was it worth your while?" I swatted his ass in warning.

"Hmm…not really, Kahl." I grinned back. "Better try again in the morning."

**I liked writing this smutty chapter, blushing like crazy, as always. Next chapter will also include smut. Why? Because I like it, and you like it, too! ****Enjoyed this chapter? Please let me know in a review! **


	8. Danced

**I love your reviews! You make me all giddy and happy! Your support means the world, please continue!**

**I feel I need to explain something about the timeframe, although none of you asked but I had trouble figuring it out myself. It all takes place at the end of the school year, normally big dances are at that time. This chapter happens a week after last, on a friday somewhere near the summer.**

**If you want to know the 'nasty french song' mentioned later, its: J'ai pas vingt ans, the Benny Benassi remix. **

**Oh,right: SMUT **

**Danced**

"What is taking him so long?" Stan sighed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The night of Token's party had come finally come and we were waiting outside Bebe's house for Kyle. He had asked if we could pick him up there, apparently he had a 'girl friend emergency'. I found the whole thing rather hard to believe, but what the hell, why not. I was really looking forward to this party though, a night of drinking and watching people dance (I didn't dance, dancing was for fags) was exactly what I needed after this week. All we had done was studying and taking exams and we hadn't seen each other at all, as in NOT at all. All we had done was text each other saying we were sick of learning and stressing and how we missed our gaming night and stuff. It also meant that I hadn't seen Kyle 'privatly' either, but I didn't miss that of course. Even if it meant that I had to masturbate every night to his stupid face to fall asleep.

"Maybe he isn't done banging his girlfriend." Kenny replied cheekily, interrupting my thoughts. I could see Stan frown at that. He and I both knew that that wasn't the case. At that moment the front door opened and Kyle and Bebe stepped outside. Bebe was crying and the Jew also looked pretty upset. They hugged on the doorstep and Bebe clung to Kyle in a desperate manner.

"Uh, oh, that doesn't look too good." Kenny murmured. The three of us stared shamelessly out of the car windows. Kenny actually leaned over Stan to get a better view. We could see them talking quietly to each other. Kyle wiped tears away from her face and said something encouraging no doubt as Bebe chuckled weakly and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and started down the garden path.

"Sst! Here he comes." Stan hushed and he started fidgeting with radio. Kenny got his phone out of his pocket to pretend to be texting someone. I merely glanced outside, I felt no reason to pretend we weren't totally eavesdropping on them. Kyle opened the door and climbed in the car. He looked pretty down.

"So, uhm." Kenny started. Kyle was silent and stared out of the window as Stan drove away.

"That didn't look very, uhm, nice." He finished lamely.

"It wasn't." Kyle sighed. "She broke up with me." I frowned. I remember they had set a timeframe and I also knew that that timeframe wasn't over yet.

"What?" Stan said. Obviously confused for the same reason.

"But you said she-."

"She changed her mind." Kyle quickly interrupted him.

"Oh."

"Did she say why?" Kenny asked carefully, as to not upset the Jew further. That made Kyle blush dark red for some reason.

"Well, she, uhm, she thinks I'm cheating on her."

"WHAT?" Kenny couldn't hide his amazement. I felt his gaze shift to me and I saw Stan looking at me in the mirror. I just kept looking out of the window, pretending to be bored with the conversation. Which wasn't very hard to do.

"And, uhm, there was some other stuff too. But, yeah, she doesn't want to be with me anymore." Kyle mumbled.

"Sucks, man." Stan said, still looking at me.

"Jeez, can we drop it before you guys make the Jew cry and his PMS kills the mood before we even get to the party." I snapped.

"Don't be so insensitive, Cartman." Stan bitched back. But I could tell that Kyle was grateful for steering the conversation away from that sensitive subject. Stan parked his car on the already full driveway. Just as we were about to get out of the car I felt Kyle's hand lightly touch mine. I knew it was in thanks. I looked at him and he smiled shyly. I just twitched with the corner of my mouth and then looked at him in warning. I knew that Stan's eyes were still on us.

We went inside and were greeted by an already drunk Token who pulled the other three into a hug. I had expected him to ignore me but when he turned to me he also pulled me into a bear hug.

"Cartman! Good you're here!" he slightly slurred. Over his shoulder I could see how Stan and Kenny had already grabbed a beer from a table in the hallway. Kyle was talking in a very serious manner to Wendy.

"Yeah, it's good to be at your lame ass party, Token." I grinned at him. He just laughed and hit me on the back and dragged me into the living room.

The music was loud, lights turned low and the air heavy with the smell of sweat and booze. People were sitting on the couches or in corners, talking or drinking. The middle of the room, the biggest part, was occupied by dancing people. Some guys just bobbing up and down a bit, but there were already quite a few couples grinding each other.

I grabbed a beer and spotted Craig and went over to chat to him a bit, I had already lost the other three. Craig seemed to be okay with Kenny dating his little sister. He obviously knew that Kenny was actually quiet responsible. As a matter of fact, Craig was so confident that he had brought her with him. I wasn't so sure about that, it was like taking Mister Kitty and putting him next to a potpie and saying: "Don't eat it!" But, hey, it wasn't my sister so who was I to judge?  
A few beers later I felt myself starting to become a bit 'whoopy' as Kenny used to call it. I looked around the room. Where were the other three anyway? We had been inside for only 45 minutes, I realized, and I had already had 5 beers. I had only tried to keep up with Craig, not wanting be pussy. My eye landed on a couch and I saw Stan and Kyle sitting side by side, laughing loudly. There were a few empty shot glasses in front of them, which explained Kyle's pink cheeks and mussed hair.

"You can go over to them if you want to." Craig deadpanned. I looked at him. His expression never gave away anything but somehow, his look reminded me a lot of Stan's in the car on the way here. I nodded at him.

"I'll speak to you later." I moved over to them and Kyle spotted me, waving at me wildly and grinning like a mad man. Stan cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted:

"Cartman!" He motioned enthusiastically for me to come join them. I sat down on the couch opposite of them, where Kenny lay half across the couch, half across the arm rest.

"Duuuude!" he exclaimed, holding out his arm and he pulled me onto the couch.

"We're helping Kyle get over Bebe." Stan said a little too happily.

"So we're making 'So long Bebe shots', you want one?" I laughed.

"Sure."

"Kyle, you do it, yours are the best." Kyle sat up a bit and grinned cheekily at me. I grinned back. I liked him angry, sure, but this delirious drunk Kyle was also something I could get used to.

"Okay." He scratched his head, messing up his hair even more. "There was some of this in it." He splashed some Cuarenta y Tres in a shot glass. "Some of this." He poured some Limonchello in it, splashing half of it over the table. "Aaaand some of this." He grabbed a bottle with some red stuff in it. "Wait, there's no more room left." He frowned confused at it. I laughed loudly.

"Well, take it anyway." He said and pushed the glass into my hands.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kenny said, sitting up. "We should have a toast!" He quickly poured some stuff into three other shot glasses, not really looking at which bottle he took. We all grabbed our glasses and raised them.

"Speech, Kyle!" Stan shouted.

Kyle caught my eye.

"To no more Bebe!" He said, eyes never leaving mine. I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"WOOHOO!" Stan and Kenny yelled and we all downed our shots. Mine was unbelievably sweet and I winced at the after taste.

"Let's make some more! You try now, Cartman!" Kenny said as he put his glass down.

"Good." I said laughing. "I will let you pussies taste some real stuff, not like this gay ass shit Kahl gave me." I grinned at him again, he just laughed and fell back against the couch.

After quite a few shots Ruby came to join us on the couch and started making out with Kenny. Stan and Kyle were laughing and giggling like a couple of teenage girls and at one point Stan whispered something into Kyle's ear which made him blush and laugh so loud that he became silent by the force of it. Even though I didn't know what they were laughing about I joined in, caught up in the moment of happiness. Laughing, however, made me realize how much I had had to drink and that I hadn't gone to the bathroom even once.

"Guys, I have to go pee." I stood up on surprisingly strong feet. Kyle looked at me still giggling and winked.

"Don't fall in, fatty!" I flipped him off but grinned as well and walked away.

Walking across the room I realized how we were definitely not the only people who had gotten drunk. The couches were almost deserted except for a few couples making out or doing other nasty stuff. All other people were on the dance floor, grinding, groping or harassing each other. I made my way through it with some difficulty. After that it was also rather difficult to find a bathroom that wasn't 'occupied'. I came back to the living room and tried to cross the damn dance floor again, to join the others when I smelled coconuts.

I turned to my left and saw a pretty tipsy Kyle trying to make his way past Clyde and some girl dry humping each other. I grabbed his upper arm. He looked at my hand confused and then looked up at my face. I felt myself smirking at his drunk actions.

"Oh, hey! There you are!" He exclaimed happily. I pulled him towards me. He came in rather closely.

"I came looking for you!"He shouted over the music. "You were gone for so long!" he pouted. I laughed.

"I was only gone for 15 minutes, Jew!" I shouted back, absentmindedly stroking the arm I was still holding.

"Really?" He asked confused. "Felt like longer!"

"That's because you missed me, you fag!" He just smiled at that and threw his arms around my shoulders.

"Sure did, tubby." And I swear it was the alcohol but I didn't protest as he leaned in close to me, hips pressing against mine and breath ghosting over my face.

"So, you don't miss Bebe then?" I smirked down at him.

"You know I don't." his hands slid into my hair. I gripped his waist and my fingers moved a bit up his shirt.

"I really like her though." He babbled. "But not like that. And she doesn't like me either, you know." I nodded vaguely, too occupied by the feel of his warm and relaxed body against mine. I felt the bass of the music pump through our bodies. And before I knew what I was doing, before I could stop myself, I grinded my hips against his softly. His eyebrows rose. I smirked and repeated the movement while pulling his hips more against mine. His arms tightened around my shoulders and he rolled his hips back against mine, in time with the music. I saw him swallow heavily and lean in, our foreheads touching each other.

I gripped him more tightly and we found the rhythm of the song easily, grinding into each other. He was looking up at me and I could see his pupils dilating and I was pretty sure mine were the same. I forced my leg in between his and intensified our movements. His hands were gripping my shirt and I felt his thumbs stroking my skin.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"What does it look like, Jew? We're dancing." I replied teasingly. I leaned in and pressed my cheek against his. Reveling in the feel of his warm cheek against mine, his curls that were softly tickling my face and his pulse beating against my nose as I pressed it just under his ear. He hummed under his breath and pressed his chest against mine.

The song changed to something even dirtier, and when the bass kicked in I felt it thrum through both or bodies. He was shamelessly riding my leg in beat with the music and I in turn was gripping his ass roughly. Some French chick started to sing to the slow and nasty beat. As my fingers stroked his lower back I could feel him harden against me and I smirked against his skin. He pinched my neck, no doubt he had felt my grin against his neck.

My eyes caught Clyde and the girl next to me. They were dancing even nastier: She had her back to him and I could see Clyde's hands disappearing under her short skirt. He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes met mine and I could see his confusion. Well, we would be an odd sight: The Jew and the fat ass, two sworn enemies, riding each other on the middle of the dance floor. I looked around but he was the only one who had noticed. The rest was already drunk of their asses and even something as peculiar as the red head and the nazi dry humping one another didn't surprise them anymore.

The way Clyde was dancing with that girl struck something in me though and the thought of having Kyle dance with me like that was suddenly all I could think of: his ass pressed against my crotch, how I would be able to kiss his neck and roll his hips against mine. I felt my erection spring to life against his hip.

"Hmmm…nice." He whispered in my neck. But we couldn't do that here! If he turned around it would be extremely obvious that this wasn't just nasty dancing.

"Nice indeed." I whispered back.

"You want to take this to a bathroom?" I didn't even care how raunchy that was. I felt his sharp intake of breath.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night." I didn't wait for him to reconsider. I pulled away from him and led him away from the dance floor. Clyde's eyebrows rose at that. No doubt he was the only sober person at the party because none of the other people seemed to care. Even Kenny, always so observant when it came to Kyle and me was currently otherwise occupied. He was standing in a corner making out nastily with Ruby, her hands down his pants.

I remembered the bathroom I had used earlier: it was in the back of the house and apparently unnoticed by a lot of party people: we would be safe there. I led him there, past couples making out or people passed out in their own puke. I found my bathroom, still unoccupied an threw him inside, locking the door behind us. He attacked me immediately and started kissing my neck and undoing my belt. Alcohol sure made him horny.

"I've been wanting to do this all night." He whispered as he hurriedly slid my jeans down. I kicked them away and unbuttoned my shirt. He just pulled his over his head and helped me with mine, pushing it off hastily.

"Impatient are you?" I grinned.

"Yes!" He reached inside my boxers and grasped me harshly. I couldn't suppress my gasp at his rash movement.

"We haven't had sex in such a long time." He clarified with a slight slur. I chuckled and reached for his pants.

"We had sex a week ago, Jew." I panted as I worked his jeans and boxers of his body.

"Exactly."

"Turn around." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Jew." I gripped his shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing the sink and the mirror. I pushed him down by the shoulders effectively bending him over the sink. He looked over his shoulder in alarm. I ignored him because I had already spotted what we would need: body butter. I quickly unscrewed the jar and dipped my fingers in. It was thick and smelled strongly of coconuts. Nice. I used my left hand to spread him and pushed one of my fingers inside.

He gasped but I paid him no heed and started pushing in and out of him. I worked my second finger inside and he started moaning, how did he get to be so tight again? I pushed a third finger in and that was when he lost it.

"Cartman, I need you inside me!" he whispered breathily. I felt his hips shake out of need beneath my left hand.

"What's the magic word, Kahl?" He looked at me angrily in the mirror.

"Fuck you, fat ass!" I curled my fingers inside him in warning.

"I can do this all night, Kahl."

"G-good! Because I can come like this as well." He threatened and closed his eyes in pleasure. He had never come by just my fingers but I was sure that he could. I had never allowed him to do this to me but judging from his expression it felt like heaven. But I didn't want to tease anymore.

I yanked down my boxers with my left hand pulled my fingers away from him. I knew him well enough to know he was grinning in victory without having to look at him. I slicked myself with the thick and creamy body butter and lined myself up with him. I used my left hand to spread him again and slowly pushed in. He was so unbelievably smooth and warm that I had to suppress myself not to buck into him harshly.

I watched his expression in the mirror and enjoyed it when it turned from painfully aroused to all consuming pleasure. But I also saw something else there. I stopped when fully sheathed, panting to get my breath. Damn, he was hot and tight. For the love of God I couldn't think why I would ever want to stop doing this.

"Hurt?" I gasped against his back, leaning in to kiss his shoulders. His expression changed to surprised. I had never asked him that.

"What?"

"Hurt, does it hurt?"

"Wha-Yes, no, sometimes." He was panting just as hard. "I don't really care. Because it feels so good after that." And because I still hadn't moved he pushed himself up a bit, sliding up from my erection and pushed back down again. I groaned as I saw how he slowly impaled himself on me. Admiring the curve of his freckled back and the dip and sway of his ass.

"Fuck, do that again." I commanded. And he did. Pushing back harshly. I couldn't help but look down at him. My right hand stayed at his hip and my left slid up his smooth back, caressing him before tangling into his hair. He moaned and trembled. My nails dug into him as I started to meet his slow thrusts. I kissed his neck and felt his curls moving across my forehead. He leaned down and hid his head in his arm. I yanked him up by his hair. He yelped.

"Don't hide your pretty face from me." I hissed, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He looked at me in chock. I loved how much expressions that face could show.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked incredulously. I pulled myself up and my hand slid from his hair to grasp his erection.

"You know I do." I groaned, holding his gaze in the mirror. It was the sweetest thing I had ever said to him. Hell, the sweetest I had ever said to anyone, ever! I promised myself not to do that again. He closed his eyes and grinded back towards me, much like we had done on the dance floor. I felt myself lose it in his tightness and the wonderful coconut smell in the air, somehow highlighting the feeling and sensation of Kyle under me. I pushed him down onto me and he mewled. The sound that I loved so much, had subconsciously wanted to hear all night, made me shake in need. I speeded up, pulling him down unto me hard every time I moved up. My hand on him moved faster as well. He was shaking and groaning helplessly. I saw his eyes closing tightly in the mirror.

"Fuck, fuck!" he gasped. I couldn't control my moaning anymore either. This was a whole new feel, this different position. I knew now why a lot of guys preferred this one.

"Oh, God, Kyle!" I groaned. At the sound of my voice I felt him contract around me and whimper. He was close.

"You feel so good." I groaned in his ear, leaning over him.

"Oh, Jesus!" he whimpered.

"Don't hold back, Kyle." He shuddered and contracted around me, coming all over my hand. The feel of Kyle's total submission made me groan out loud and I finished inside him just as he was catching his breath.

We cleaned up and got dressed. He leaned against the door, still looking exhausted.

"That was nice." He smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're welcome, Jew." He smacked me on the arm.

"Let's get back." We walked out, not bothering to go separately. Which, turned out, wasn't a smart decision. Stan and Wendy met us just halfway from the bathroom.

"Hey!" Stan exclaimed excitedly. Wendy wrinkled her nose. I knew we both smelled of coconuts. And well, sex. I was still a bit sweaty and Kyle's hair was a mess. You didn't have to be a genius to see what we had been doing.

"Hey, dude!" Kyle said happily and jumped in his arms. Wendy looked at me a bit strange, like she couldn't make out what had happened.

"You smell weird, dude." Stan laughed with Kyle still in his arms.

"Yeah, I spilled some booze, man." Grinning, Kyle ran a hand through his hair.

"Uhuh." Wendy replied, looking at his wrinkled shirt.

"Come on, Jew face, let's get something to drink." I seized him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Bye, Stan!" he waved over my shoulder, throwing him kissy hands. He was obviously still tipsy.

"Dudes! Where have you guys been!" Kenny greeted us in the living room holding up a few beers.

He pushed the beers into our hands and pulled us towards the couch where we were squished between Token, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Jason and Butters. I drank my beer and just listened to some conversations joining in every once in a while. After that beer I switched to water, Kyle however obviously felt very bold tonight and he drank beer after beer. After his sixth however he started to look a bit pale.

"Dude, you okay?" Kenny asked. Kyle shock his head, turned green at the movement and leaned sideways to throw up in a potted plant.

"Ah, Jesus!" Tweek said. We had to get him some water, I figured. He came back up and looked rather sick.

"Come on, Heeb, let's get you some water." I said, standing up and holding out my hand for him to grab.

"We should have known your skinny ass wouldn't stand so much liquor."

He pouted. "I thought you liked my ass!" the gang on the couch erupted in laughter as I grew red. _Not here, Kyle!_

"That's beside the point, fag!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Let's get you some water, come on." He flung his arm around my shoulder and I let him towards the kitchen. I pushed him into a chair and filled a glass of water for him and held it to his lips.

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"This is not the time for that, Kahl!" I grabbed his head rather hard and tipped him back, forcing some water down his throat. He gulped hastily and after half a glass he gagged. I stopped and looked at him. His eyes could barely focus on mine.

"I don't like it when you call me that." He confessed.

"I know, now drink up."

"No. YOU drink it!"

"Kahl!"

"Taking care of your drunk boyfriend, are you?" That voice was new. I looked up and saw a grinning Clyde and indifferent Craig. Kyle giggled. I stood up to get more water.

"What are you doing here, Clyde? Shouldn't you be driving your junk into some girl's ass?" I snapped.

"We just figured we would go see what you guys were doing." Clyde grinned. No doubt they had followed us to see if we would do some embarrassing stuff.

"Obviously I'm trying to get the Jew to drink some water which he is refusing." I kneeled by Kyle's chair and forced the glass against his mouth again.

"You're pretty." He murmured vaguely and petted my hair. I grew red, especially when I heard Clyde laugh and even Craig joined in.

"Yes, I'm pretty, Jew, now drink up."

"You think I'm pretty, too." He grinned at me. I grew even redder.

"This is priceless!" Clyde said.

"Craig, call a cab!" I snapped at the dark haired boy.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because the Jew needs to get home, that's why!"

"You're just afraid he'll say more embarrassing stuff." That was partially true. But I also knew that Kyle would need a lot of sleep to wear this all off.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I grabbed my phone and called a cab company. With the other hand I tried to push the glass into Kyle's mouth but he just giggled and swatted me away.

"You know what, Kyle?" Clyde said. I hung up and turned to look at him. Okay, nothing good could come from this, I though.

"If you drink that glass of water, Cartman will give you a kiss." _What?! No way!_

"Okay!" and Kyle grabbed the glass from my hand and downed it in one go. He lay back a bit in the chair, slumping, and smiled devilishly at me.

"C'mon, fatty, give me a kiss."

"I am NOT going to do that." I got up and got another glass of water.

"But, but, you promised!" he pouted.

"I didn't promise you anything, Clyde did."

"Come on, lard face, just do it." Craig said in his stoic manner.

"Yeah, Eric, give me a kiss." Kyle husked. It was the first time in years he had called me by my first name and I could barely suppress the shiver running through my spine at Kyle's soft voice. I kneeled on the floor again and leaned in, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey! You were supposed to give me a kiss on the lips!" he protested.

"I really think that this is enough, faggot."

"You guys are cute." I choose to ignore Clyde.

"Now drink this glass as well." I pushed the glass in his hands and he obliged. He smacked his lips and put the glass down on the table next to him. He threw his arms around my shoulder.

"Just a quick one, Eric." Damn Jew had already noticed I liked it when he said my name. Craig and Clyde's bursts of laughter behind me did nothing to improve my mood.

"No, Kahl."

"I don't like you anymore!"

"Good, now get up." I grabbed his arms and got up from the floor, pulling him up with me. He stumbled and grabbed my shirt.

"Let's get you outside."

"No, I don't like it there."

"What are you gonna do, Cartman? Fuck him in the front yard?"

"YES, CLYDE! That's exactly what I'm going to do! Now, move out of my way!"

We stumbled into the front yard, Kyle still giggling and clutching my arm. I led him to the side walk and let go off him there, he promptly fell into the grass, still giggling. I sat down next to him. He lay down on his back and looked at the stars.

"The stars are pretty." He whispered dramatically. "Don't you think they, that they look pretty, Cartman?" I just grunted.

"Cartman?"

"Yeah?

"What I said earlier, you know, that thing, I didn't mean that."

"What? That I'm pretty, just like the stars?" He giggled again. And I saw his hand come up as he tried to grasp me, he missed.

"No, that I don't like you anymore. Because I do, you know, like you. Like, like, like like you. A lot." I closed my eyes. He was drunk, this wasn't the right moment.

"I know, Kyle."

"Oh, THERE you guys are!" Came a slurring voice. Kenny and Stan came wobbling towards us, arms around each other and bumping into some lawn ornaments on the way.

"Clyde told us you guys were going to fuck in the front yard." _Memo to self: Kill Clyde in the morning._

"Well, judging by the look on Kyle's face, you already did!" Stan said, pointing to Kyle's grinning face.

"We didn't have sex in the back, no wait front, yes front yard, Stannie." He frowned at me. "Did we?" Kenny laughed and sat down next to Kyle.

"No, Kyle, we didn't." I couldn't help but grin. Kyle was so happy and carefree when he was drunk it was contagious. Stan flopped down in front of us.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We couldn't get all that sand out of his vagina." Kyle burst out laughing at that.

"We can try again, red head, I don't mind trying a little harder." Kenny said, stroking Kyle's hair.

"Nah." Kyle swatted his hand away, still giggling. "Cartman would get jealous!"

We all laughed at that, saving me from going further into that. A cab pulled up and the driver rolled down the window.

"Cab for two, name of Cartman?"

"Yes, that's us. Come on, Jew." I pulled him up by his armpits.

"Keeping him all to yourself are you?" Kenny shouted.

"Yes, sorry Kenny. But you know how much of a gentleman I am, so don't worry, I'll protect his virgin ass for you." Kyle went nearly hysterical over that last comment.

"V-V-Virgin!" he hiccupped.

"Bye, fags!"I pushed him into the backseat, climbing in afterwards and gave the driver my address.

"I'm going to your place?" he asked with big eyes.

"You want to face your mom like this?" I quirked an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"No!" He snuggled up to me. "I like your house."

"Good." We arrived at my place and I paid the driver. Kyle was nearly falling asleep against me.

"Come on, Kyle, we're here."

"Hmm?" I pulled him out and we walked towards the front door, he was clinging to me tiredly.

"So tired, Cart-Cartman."

"Yes, I figured."

"Did I, y'know, embarrass you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Sorry?" he asked tentatively.

"That's okay, I'll return the favor some other time."

"You're funny!" He tapped my nose as I pushed him inside, locking the door behind us. He tried climbing the stairs but nearly tripped.

"Come on." I pulled his arm over my shoulder and we slowly moved up the stairs.

"What, what did I do to, emba-ember-barry-bussy you?"

"You don't remember?" Or did he not think it was embarrassing?

"Hmm...no." He said confused. We made it to my room.

"I'll tell you some other time." He pulled off his shirt, stumbling into my bed. I pushed him onto the bed.

"No, no sex tonight, Cartman. Mmm, so tired."

"Just helping you get undressed, Jew face." I undid his jeans and slid them off his legs.

"Like it when you do that." He grinned with closed eyes. He had fallen on the covers.

"That's good, because I like to do that."

"How come you're still, still uhm, sober?"

"I just hold my liquor better than you do." And I knew when to switch to water, but that was another thing. I took off my own clothes. I pulled him up and put him under the covers.

"s'not fair." I had a bottle of water in my gym bag and gave it to him.

"Drink this."

"No, no more, vodka." But he drank it anyway.

"That vodka tasted weird." I chuckled.

"You are so wasted."

"Hmm, don't take advantage of me, Cartman." But he smiled as if the thought didn't bother him at all. I got in the bed as well and he snuggled up to me.

"Because, mm, you're like the, like the, the, uhm.." and he fell asleep midsentence. I wondered what he had wanted to say, but fell asleep too, my arms around him.

**A/N: He he, I like kinky Kyle but I like drunk Kyle too, he's sweet. Next chapter will contain a BIG confrontation and smut. Drama will ensue! Stay tuned and leave a message. I love you guys **


	9. Snapped

**Happy new year! I hope you had a great time. Your reviews made mine fantastic, thank you for your kind words!**

**The chapter after this will be the last. I'm sorry! I tried writing more but it all ended up sucking. I don't want to drag it out, it wouldn't do you guys any justice. I'm writing another Kyman fic already and I will be uploading the first chapter after concluding this story. I hope you want to read it, too.**

**This chapter contains some drama and SMUT**

**Snapped **

When I woke up my headache wasn't nearly as bad as I expected it to be, probably thanks to the water I had drunk. I grunted and shifted over, looking around the room. My bed was empty. Where was the Jew? His clothes still lay on my chair where I had left them, so he couldn't be far. I got up and scratched my head. I checked the bathroom, but no sight of him. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, as by habit. And that was where I found him. The smell of bacon was heavy in the air mixed with the scent that was unmistakably Kyle. He was at the stove wearing only his boxers and rummaging around in the pan with a spatula. Wow, that's dangerous, I wanted to say. But the combination of Kyle and bacon was something so exotic that I was momentarily stunned. He was humming softly to himself but stopped because he seemed to have noticed I had come in and turned to me.

"Hey." He smiled shyly.

"What are you doing?" I didn't mean to sound so grumpy, but he knew that that was just the way I sounded in the morning.

"Just making you some breakfast." He seemed a little nervous. "As a thank you for, uhm, taking care of me last night." I couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah, you were pretty tipsy." He laughed at that.

"Tipsy? I don't remember most of that night." I came closer, taking in the sight of my Jew being a house maid. The soft sunlight highlighting his vibrant hair and freckled shoulders.

"Really..?" I drawled, standing next to him and sliding my arm around his waist. He shuddered under my touch. His responsiveness was wonderful, even after all the times we had touched each other he still seemed to be starving for me, nearly addicted to my touch.

"Well, I do remember some things." He replied slyly looking at me with a glint in his eye.

I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

"Otherwise I would have to make you remember."I murmured against his cheek and started kissing him from just under his ear to his collar bone. He shivered and the hand holding the spatula was shaking. I pulled him closer, tracing my fingertips over his warm hip. I bit down a bit on his neck.

"Cartman.."

"Hmm?" My fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, skidding along his hipbone.

"I can't concentrate like this." He whispered huskily.

"Then don't." I leaned over him and turned off the gas.

He dropped the spatula in the pan and immediately turned towards me, hands coming up to cup my face and drawing me towards him. He kissed me hungrily. His mouth hot and demanding and as he pushed his tongue into my mouth his breath wasn't as bad as I had anticipated it to be. I loved it when he was this desperate and eager. My hands moved over his warm back and I pulled him towards me. Our bare chest met and he moaned at the sensation. He started kissing my neck and my hands tangled themselves into his hair.

"I do remember how we danced though." Came his voice, somewhat muffled from my neck.

"Hmm."

"I really liked that." He gripped me around the waist and rolled our hips together, much in the same manner as we danced last night. His hands strong on my waist. I moaned and one of my hands gripped his shoulders as he continued grinding our crotches together. I joined in on the motion.

"The way you moved against me." He whispered hotly.

"You know what else I really liked?"

"Tell me, Jew." I growled.

"What we did in that bathroom." He drew a line with his tongue over my chest. Hands never leaving my hips or stopping the movement. At his comment I felt myself harder completely against him.

"Hmm…I liked that, too."

"And you know what I really, really liked?" He leaned up and kissed me behind my ear. My hand travelled down, grabbing his ass and riding my erection into his crotch, meeting his own arousal.

"That new position we tried." He whispered breathily in my ear, I didn't need to see him to know he was blushing against my neck.

He leaned back from my grasp and inched towards the kitchen table.

"You want to, ahm, try it again?" He grinned at me, still blushing and the glint in his eyes still present.

I just grinned back at him and pushed him away from me so that he hit the table behind him. He was still grinning playfully and ran a hand through his hair.

I placed my hands on either side of his waist and leaned in, nuzzling his ear with my nose.

"Turn around." I demanded, much like I did last night. He shivered at my rough voice, but obliged, laying down on the table. Head resting on one of his arms.

My hand rested on his hips and I leaned over him kissing his shoulders. My other hand was combing his hair. He groaned and his unoccupied hand gripped the table.

I kissed down his pale back and licked slow strikes down his spine. He shuddered. I gripped the waistband of his boxers and slid them off. I was now kissing his lower back, hands moving lazily over his legs, which were trembling slightly. Moving further down I began kissing the gentle swell of his ass. He squirmed under me. Both my hands held his hips as I kissed down further. I swiped my tongue over him and he groaned rather loudly. I dipped my tongue inside him.

"C-C-Cartman!" A slight warning to his voice. No doubt he thought it unsanitary. But I couldn't help myself. His moans were a clear sign he also wanted me to continue. I kissed and licked him there. He moaned helplessly, grinding back at me. It was turning me on beyond reason. I got up and kissed his shoulders again. One of my fingers finding his entrance and sliding in easily. He moaned and trembled. Eyes shut tightly. My other hand was combing his hair again and I pressed a kiss to his temple.

He bucked back at my hand and I added another finger. He arched his back.

"I want to be inside you so bad." I whispered into the shell of his ear.

"Oh, fuck! Yes." He moaned. "Please, do it!"

My hand found a bottle of olive oil and I unscrewed it quickly. I could see him quirk his eyebrow. True, it was a rather weird lubricant but I didn't see anything else we could use. I slicked up my fingers, liquid dripping down my hand. I slipped them into him again, pushing deep and curling them. Mewling he buried his face in his arm, blushing furiously. I started scissoring them and rained kisses down his neck and shoulders. When I added my third finger he moaned deeply in the back of his throat. I could contain myself any longer. I needed to be inside of him, now.

I withdrew my fingers and he whined. I quickly pushed down my boxers and grabbed the olive oil, coating myself liberally in the substance. He looked over his shoulder at me. His perfect pale skin painted with a dark blush, eyes wide and a needy look in them. My hand gripped his hip and the other ended up on his shoulder. He leaned back, arching his back impossibly and darkened curls spilling over it. I aligned myself with his entrance and leaned forward. Tugged him back by his shoulder. Our mouth meeting in a wild kiss as I pushed into him with a single push. He broke our kiss to moan out.

"Oh, oh, God!"

I buried my face in his neck and started to slowly push in and out of him. My breathing caught in my throat when I realized how tangled up our legs were and how I could feel his tremble next to mine. His back was hot against my front and I was pretty sure I could feel every pulse beat through his veins as I nuzzled his neck. I used my hand to pull him back to me and he aided me by pushing back desperately. My hand, still slippery, slipped down his shoulder to rest on his arm.I could feel every moan vibrate in his throat as I was breathing down heavily against his skin.

"Yeah, Ugnh, feels so good." He moaned.

I grunted and picked up my pace. His breathing became labored and I saw one of his hand reach down and I knew he was grasping himself. I felt him contract around me and I groaned harshly against his neck. My hand slipped further down, ending up on his wrist. On my own account I slid it down even more and firmly entwined our fingers. His breathing stuttered and I knew it had nothing to do with the rough pushing of my hips. I used my other hand to angle his hip and pushed in hard. He mewled loudly and I knew I had hit his prostrate. Fingers gripping mine hard he started pushing back feverishly.

"Hmmm..I, I, I, love.." he started. _What, what, what?!_

"Uhgn! I love this so much!" he finished through clenched teeth.

"I love it too." I grunted against his neck, squeezing his hand in answer. It was true, I was totally addicted to his feel, his smell. The small sounds he made at the back of his throat. His smooth skin. The way he seemed to know what I wanted and how he gave me all I wanted: his arguments, his anger, his passion. He bucked back against me, back arching which made me drive into him deeper.  
My pushes became harder, more desperate. I felt him groan in the back of his throat and I bit down on his neck aggressively.

"Oh, FUCK!" he exclaimed. Moving back frantically. I knew he was close. His legs were trembling and I felt him contract around me more violently. His warm tightness was pushing me towards the edge as well. I gripped his hip harder and grinded into him. Just the way he liked, I knew. He threw his head back against my shoulder.

"Yes, yes, YES!" he groaned loudly.

"Fuck, KYLE!" I answered and spilled myself inside him. He jerked harshly under me and came all over his hand.

I rested my head against his shoulder, panting against his sweaty skin. He moved and I slipped out of him and I let go of him relucantly. I moved up and he turned around. Still feeling happy I seized him around the waist and pulled him towards me, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Now, how about that bacon?"

"You're jerk!" he swatted my arm. But he chuckled warmly and his eyes were still lit up in that afterglow.

"Maybe, but a hungry jerk." We both grinned at each other. I tousled his hair up further.

"Now get to work, you Jewish maid."

"Oh God." He groaned. "No doubt that that is some sort of sick fantasy of yours."

"It's not a fantasy, Jew." I pointed out. "It's reality."

**XXX**

The next week on monday, just as I was about to leave school, Kenny cornered me by my locker.

"You know, that other night when we were watching movies at my place?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grunted, while shoving some books into my locker.

"Well, Kyle accidentally left one at my place."

"So?"

"I only realized just before Token's party."

"Where the hell are you going with this, Kinny? I've got other stuff to do."

"Oh, I think you would want to hear me out." An evil smile spreading across his face. I raised my eyebrow but let him continue.

"Obviously I was otherwise occupied at the party so I forgot to give it back to him then." I snorted at the memory of Ruby's hands down his pants.

"So I decided to give it back to him the next day." I made a twitching movement. _Oh, God, no! _

"I seemed to remember that you took his drunken ass home so I figured: Let's check if Cartman's really the gentleman he's always pretending to be." His grin was widening with each word and every second that I remained silent.

"I knocked on your door but nobody opened and I almost wanted to go home. But that's when I remembered that you also have a back door." My hands gripped the straps of my back pack hard. I had a feeling where this was going and I didn't like that feeling _at all_.

"So I walked around your house but as I passed your kitchen window I saw something rather...peculair." Well, I had a pretty good idea what that might have been, but utter terror had made me speechless for a second.

"I couldn't believe it at first and I was sure that you were going to deny it if I ever was going to question you about it. So I felt very lucky when I realized I had my camera with me." I felt all color drain out of my face. We both knew that he didn't just _happen_ to have his camera with him. He had been suspicious for weeks: he must have planned it.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bundle of photos.

"Guess what I saw in your kitchen, Cartman?" He whispered, smirking evilly. He handed me a few of the photos. They were all of Kyle.

Kyle walking into the kitchen, scratching his head, yawning.  
Kyle drinking a few glasses of water.  
Kyle searching the cabinets.  
Kyle putting a pan on the stove.

"So? I let the Jew stay over, so what? He was drunk of his ass, he wouldn't have made it home, dude. It's what friends do." Somehow this made him even smirk more. I knew what was coming next but I was hoping against better judgment that I was wrong.

"Oh? Is that what friends do? Is this what friends do as well?" More photos were pushed into my hands and I accepted them with a horrified expression.

Me wrapping an arm around Kyle's waist, kissing his neck. Both our eyes closed.  
Me and Kyle kissing.  
Kyle grinding our hips together, my hands in his hair.  
Kyle leading me to the table, a grin on both our faces.

I felt all blood flood back to my face making me blush furiously as I looked at picture after picture.

Kyle bending over the table, me kissing his back.  
Me on my knees licking his ass. A look of pure ecstasy on Kyle's face.

My face had never been redder than this, but the pictures didn't end there, nor had I expected them to.

Me leaning over Kyle, fingers up his ass.  
Me and Kyle kissing as I pushed into him.  
Me with my face buried in Kyle's neck as he arched his back.  
Kyle crying out in ecstasy as he came, both our faces contorted in pleasure.

That was the last one. I didn't look at Kenny but I could feel his grinning stare at me. I knew I must be beet red by now. I was silent, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. Somehow "The Jew used his magic on me!" just didn't sound convincing. But Kenny was merciless.

"So? That doesn't seem like something that friends do to me." I met his eyes. I stared back angrily.

"I swear to GOD, Kinny, if you ever, EVER show ANYONE these pictures I will hunt you down and kill you and your whole family." I growled out furiously. He laughed at that.

"You're worried about those?" he laughed breathlessly.

"You SHOULD be worried about these." And at that he thrust more pictures into my hands. What could possibly be worse than the ones he had already shown me?

But as I leafed through the next pictures, only three of them, I knew he was right.

Me kissing Kyle's cheek as he was cooking bacon, a smile on his face.  
Kyle bent over the kitchen table, our hands entwined.  
Me holding Kyle, sweaty in our afterglow. With me kissing him on the corner of his mouth, a deliriously happy expression on his face.

All three of them were so damn sweet and gay it made me nearly sick. I knew what Kenny had meant. They showed that we weren't just simply fucking, they implied something much more dangerous. Something I had been denying for a long time now.

"Why don't you just admit that you're in love with him? It's really not that bad." Kenny's voice came. Rage overtook me and I let go of the pictures, scattering them over the floor and grabbed Kenny slamming him against my closed locker door.

"I am NOT in love with the fucking Jew." I growled in his face. He became red under my grip but wasn't backing down either way.

"Look, I don't see why you're so upset about this. He's obviously in love with you too." I remained silent just glaring furiously at him.

"Everyone can see it, dude. He can't stop smiling when you're in the room, you take care of him in a way he can accept and you guys can stand each other when other people can't. You guys make sense. Just look at those pictures."

"Guys..?" Came a soft, tentative voice behind us. A voice I knew really well but didn't want to hear at all right now. Kenny's eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder. I felt my stomach drop as I saw Kyle pick up one of the pictures on the floor. Stan beside him, looking over his shoulder to see what it was. Kyle paled at the picture and Stan averted his eyes, turning a dark red. I let go of Kenny and stalked past the two of them.

"Cartman!" Came Kyle's voice and I heard him following me.

I was furious, furious at myself for becoming so vulnerable and addicted to the damn Jew. Furious at Kenny for figuring us out. But most of all I was furious at Kyle for making me vulnerable, for making me addicted to him.

"Cartman!" he caught up with me just in front of the school doors and gripped my arm, I wheeled around in anger.

"What?!" I snapped at him. He looked taken aback but didn't budge.

"Jesus, dude! So Kenny took a few pictures, big deal!" Big deal? Big deal?  
I growled taking a step towards him. For the first time in years I saw fear flicker behind his eyes and for some reason that made me even madder. But he remained where he was looking up at me steadily.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later about, about.." He trailed off. He was too afraid to say it.

"About what, Kahl?" I hissed furiously. He paled at my anger, at my refusal.

"About nothing." He hissed back, eyes narrowing at me.

"That's right." I bit at him. I turned around and threw the doors open and stalked out, not looking back.

**Don't hate me! ****The next chapter will be the epic conclusion, where it all comes together:**

**the dance, the I-Pod and maybe even Kyle and Cartman.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! And of course, if you want to know what happens next. **


	10. Kissed

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end! Your support has made writing and publishing this story a delight :) The song mentioned is: Überdosis Glück by Tobee, a title I have briefly considered for this fic.  
This is the final chapter and I don't want to give away more so just read it. Thanks for all your support, it has been one hell of a ride.**

**Kissed**

I didn't speak to Kyle at all the next week. We avoided each other to the extreme, barely acknowledging the other at gaming night. He didn't show up until I left and we never even looked at each other. It was killing me. I kept dreaming about his stupid face, his hands, his kisses. When I woke up on the day of the dance with a rock hard boner in my boxer I screamed silently in my pillow. Things were not supposed to go this way. I wasn't supposed to care about him. I was supposed to fuck him and let that be it. I shouldn't get angry or jealous when Kenny told me that Kyle had been sleeping at Stan's place for the past three days. I knew it was a sign that he was upset, that he missed me. But I couldn't just call him and say: please forgive me, come back to me! I wasn't like that, Kyle should know that too, damn him.

And when our picture from the water park came in the mail I nearly wanted to rip it into little pieces. We looked so damn, fucking happy. For fuck's sake. We were never like that: 'happy together'. But there it was, right in front of me. Somehow the picture just made so much sense: it seemed to show everything we were. Making fun of the other, driving each other up the wall but behind all that there was so much...so much what exactly? I knew that Kyle was the only one that could truly handle me, that could make me feel like that. I hated that about him. And I knew I was the only one that could make him go insane with anger, that could make him do things he didn't think he would. Like watching scary movies, going down waterslides or dance nasty in front of our friends. I was the only one that made him weak in the knees.

God, fucking, damn it. I pushed the picture into one of my desk drawers and looked at the window. No. I wasn't ready to feel all this. But I also knew that that didn't really matter any more.

My other friends never left me alone, to make things worse. I could avoid all weird comments by Clyde and his friends but Kenny and Stan were harder to ignore. I knew they were angry with me as well. They shot me angry looks in the car, at school, during gaming night. Basically all the time. I was therefore surprised when my phone rang on the night of the dance and saw it was Stan calling me.

_"...bin so stark, stark, stark wie ei-."_

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude."

"What's up?"

"We're getting ready for the dance in a couple of minutes, having a beer maybe, wanna come?"

"…Why?"

"Jesus, dude! I know you and Kyle are fighting right now but you guys are BOTH my friends. So until you guys have talked it out I'm inviting both of you over."

I almost wanted to decline, but the idea of seeing Kyle again was occupying my mind to the point where I thought I would burst.

"Okay, I'll be on my way." I hung up and quickly got my suit. It wasn't black, like people thought I was going to wear, it was a reddish dark purple, with my off white, slightly pink shirt under it I thought I looked rather distinguished. I shaved, put on cologne, my suit and headed towards Stan's house. Kenny was already there and opened the door for me.

"Hey, bro." He slapped me on the back. He was wearing his pale blue suit. I took off my jacket and Kenny whistled appreciatively.

"Wooow, Cartman, look at you!"

"What?" I asked confused, why was Kenny hitting on me so much lately?

"You look hot, dude! Is this for Kyle?"

"Shut up!" He grinned and handed me a beer.

"Where are they anyway?" I muttered, trying not to sound too obvious. He pointed to the stairs. I could hear Stan and Kyle debating about something. Then, still suddenly, they came walking down the stairs, Kyle in front. I swallowed. They were both wearing plain black suits and white shirts. But, Kyle, damn, maybe it was because I had missed him so much but he looked HOT. The suit emphasized his slim waist and hips without making him look emaciated, long legs never looked better and, I couldn't describe it, he looked intelligent, sexy, confident and more attractive than I had ever seen him before.

"I'm just saying, if you don't know how to do it then why-." He stopped walking midsentence when he saw me. His eyes went wide and his whole body froze. Stan ran into him.

"Dude!"

"Sorry." Kyle blushed and moved downstairs and into the kitchen, not looking at me.

"Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in!" Stan said. "Nice suit, btw."

"Thanks."

"Told you, man. You can probably go for best dressed on the dance."

"Stop sucking up to me McCormick."

"Hey, do you know how to do this?" Stan held up two ties. I laughed and put down my beer.

"You guys are priceless." I couldn't help but grin. "C'mere." Stan moved closer.

"No, mine is the purple one." Should have known the Jew would pick the green one.

"Kyle misses you, you know." He whispered in a low voice when I worked the tie around his neck, so that Kenny couldn't hear him. I ignored him and continued tying it.

"I don't see why you make such a big deal out of all this." I remained silent and finished my work.

"Kyle!"Stan called. No! I was not going to fix the Jew! I wanted to shout. But Stan waved him over. Kyle refused to look at me but I could practically feel his anger. Stan handed me the other tie and pushed Kyle in front of me.

We looked at each other. I drank in the sight of him hungrily: clean, shaved, hair obviously washed with my favorite shampoo. Up close I smelled the coconuts and I couldn't help my eyes sweeping over his form: sleek, lean and handsome in his suit. I looked at his face again, eyes going over his freckled nose, the curve of his lips and finally ended to look in his light brown eyes. I swallowed hard. He was looking at me like he was dying to touch me, the same way I knew I was looking at him. I realized we had been staring famished at the other for some time now and I broke our gaze.

I looked down at the tie in my hand and brought it up to his head. He bowed a bit so I could put it around his neck.

I felt Kenny's and Stan's eyes on the both of us. How long had we been staring at the other? Seconds? Minutes? I didn't know, didn't care either. I worked at his tie a lot slower than I did with Stan. On purpose, clearly. I let my fingertips brush the skin of his neck as I worked. He shivered but his eyes never left my face.

We looked so different: the color of his tie mismatching with my shirt, my suit mismatching with his hair. Him: slim, pale, curled hair. Me: buff, windswept hair, tall. We didn't look alike at all, not in the slightest. We didn't match in the slightest either. Our appearances and outfits mismatching down to our socks, I was sure.

"Come on guys, let's go." Kenny broke our spell.

"Yes, yes, let's go." Kyle said a little raspy and turned to get his coat. Kenny looked at me with a look that clearly said: Get over yourself! But I wasn't sure if that look was meant for me or for Kyle.

We met our dates at the door of the party. Kenny's and Ruby's 'hello's' were a bit disturbing to look at, just like Stan's and Wendy's. Bebe and Kyle just kissed each other on the cheek. She looked at me like she wanted to kill me. Great, another one! But somehow, I didn't really care. Red greeted me somewhat nervously.

"Hey Cartman."

"Hey Red." I kissed her on the cheek. She looked nice tonight. Her red hair pulled up and a few strands falling down. I noticed that her hair looked nowhere as nice as Kyle's though.

"I'm still a bit surprised that you wanted to take me to the dance."

"Why?"

"Well, honestly, I thought you had me confused for another red head." She looked over my shoulder where I knew Kyle and Bebe were still talking to the other couples. Somehow, everybody knew.

"You thought wrong, let's go." I gently pulled her inside, straight towards the bar. I needed a lot of drinks if I wanted to make it through the night.

At the bar we were greeted by Clyde and Craig with their dates. Clyde's grinning face looked from me, to Red to Kyle and Bebe behind us.

"Aren't you with the wrong ginger, Cartman?" Red turned her head away, grinning. I felt myself blushing in anger. It was as if the whole school had seen Kenny's pictures, even though I was sure he hadn't shown them to anyone. My threat had been quiet clear and he was someone who actually listened to me when I was like that.

"Watch it, Clyde." I growled.

"I thought you hated gingers?" I ordered a coke and held it down so that Craig could poor some whiskey in it from his flask while the teachers weren't looking.

"Knock it off." Red interrupted. She smiled and gave me a subtle look of reassurance. She leaned in and whispered in my ear:

"Look, I understand that we're just here as friends so you can go and talk to him if you want to." My hands gripped my glass hard. I should have known dancing with Kyle at Token's party had been a mistake. Everybody may have been drunk of their asses but the fact that two sworn enemies had been practically fucking on the dance floor had not gone unnoticed. I was angry, not because people knew we weren't adversaries anymore, I realized in shock, but because people knew that talking about Kyle like that actually got to me. That he got to _me_ in a way I hadn't admitted to myself.

"I have nothing to talk to him about." I replied to Red. Not fooling her or myself in the slightest. I emptied my coke and ordered a new one, demanding more whiskey from Craig in the progress.

"I didn't smuggle that in just for you, Cartman."

"For fuck's sake Craig I'll pay it back if that's a problem." Red's gaze shifted to Lola and Annie in the back of the dance floor.

"Go talk to them." I said to her. She nodded, happy to be able to get away from me. Kissing my cheek softly she walked away from us. I stayed at the bar, even when Craig and Clyde left. Just watching people dance and listening to the music. I leaned against the bar and was absentmindedly tracing the rim of my glass when someone stepped up next to me to order something from the bar. The coconut smell was unmistakably. I looked to my tight and met Kyle's wide eyes, it was obvious he hadn't seen me there. We were staring at each other for a time. The all familiar blush creeping over his cheeks and I saw him swallow nervously. I was checking him out shamelessly. The way he was leaning on the bar made his back arch a bit and I remembered the times I had seen him bent over that way. I saw in his eyes and in his blush that he was reliving those moments too.

Our moment was rudely interrupted when I realized we were being watched. I looked up and saw Kenny, Stan, Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek and all their dates, basically the whole gang, looking at us from across the dance floor. They sat in the couches against the back of the room, and had been drinking and talking, only to stop to look in on us. I realized that they must have sent Kyle over to the bar to order drinks. And the stupid Jew had fallen for it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I growled, pushing myself away from the bar and walking out of the room to get some fresh air outside.

Outside I took a huge gulp of cold, fresh air. It had been stuffy and warm inside, out here it was nice and cool. I looked at the stars and remembered with a jolt the confession Kyle had made when we had looked at them together. I knew what he had been about to say then. Something that, considering our history, considering Kyle's character and temper had been something unbelievable and revolutionary. Something I knew he was probably shocked about himself. Something Kenny and Stan had already realized. I averted my eyes from the sky. I was not going to let my night get ruined by all this, the stupid dance was bad enough as it was. Just as I was about to turn around and leave I heard some shuffling behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tad edgy Bebe and slightly smiling Henrietta coming outside. Bebe froze when she saw me, but Henrietta grabbed her wrist, leading her on.

"Don't worry, the conformist bastard has his own problems to think about." Bebe permitted herself to be led away from the door into the dark parking lot. She shot me a look that was somehow victoriously. I clenched my fists and decided I had to get back inside, things were getting confusing and it seemed as if I didn't get a peaceful moment anywhere.  
I walked back inside, deciding to go to the bathroom. But when I got in the restroom my peace was once again rudely interrupted by that one annoying classmate.

"I see you're not dancing with your boyfriend." Came his voice as I took place at a urinal. I should have known Clyde wouldn't be able to let that go, not even when at such a moment.

"Go fuck yourself, Donovan." It sounded weak, he thought so too.

"Why not though? You guys looked pretty into it at Token's party. Had a fight or something?"

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Well, you better hurry up if you want him. I saw him dancing with Nichole, so you might miss your chance if you're not fast." My mind froze and something snapped inside me. I zipped up and turned to him.

"What?"

"I said, he's dancing with Nichole, if you know what I mean." I cursed, washed my hands and barely stopped myself from running out of the bathroom.

I scanned the dance floor and immediately spotted them, his red hair unmistakably in the light. He was laughing and spinning Nichole over the floor. I pushed my way towards them. I tapped his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Cartman.." He sounded annoyed but Nichole already let go of him and turned to me. Instead of taking her hand though I grabbed him by the waist.

"Hey!" I grasped his hand and pulled him towards me, effectively making him the woman in our dance. We steered away from Nichole, who looked not as surprised as I had hoped.

"What are you doing?" Came Kyle's angry voice. But his hand had already come up to my shoulder, although I wasn't sure if he wanted to dance or push me away. We danced easily and without thinking about our steps. I had already noticed at Token's party that our bodies were tuned into each other, and not just for sex but for dancing too.

"What does it look like, Jew? We're dancing." I couldn't help but grin at the memory of the last time we had said this. He didn't find it as amusing as I did however.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I looked down at him. So close to me it struck me that even though we _looked_ nothing alike, we _were_ alike. We were both passionate, got angry about little things and had certain moral standards, although different ones. We were perhaps, the most alike people I had known in my life.

"You know it isn't, Kyle." I took extra care to pronounce his name correct, not wanting to piss him off even more. He still looked angrily at me.

"Good, because I wouldn't have accepted it anyway." I spun him and pulled him back to me harshly, curls flying in his face.

"What do you want me to say, Kyle? That I'm sorry? You know that that isn't going to happen."

"Well, it would be nice to hear, for once."

"I'm not like that, Kyle. I thought you knew." I spun him again and this time his back came to rest against my front.

"I thought you knew I didn't apologize. Because, seriously, what do you want me to say? That after that first night I only wanted you? That even before that I was insanely jealous of Bebe? Because you know I'm not going to say that." He froze in my arms.

"Or that I can't stop thinking about you? That you belong to ME and only to me, and that you know that? That we're compatible, that we make sense? That isn't me, Kyle. I thought you knew better." I spun him again and we got back to our first position. He looked up at me in pure shock.

"I know that." He whispered. I gripped his waist and pulled him closer, his arm slid fully around my shoulder.

"I know you would never.." he swallowed. "Say those things."

"Good."

"Just like I would never steal your I-Pod and lie about it." A shock ran through me. _WHAT?!_ He smiled devilishly.

"What?" I whispered.

"You would never say those things, just like I would never find a way out of lying to you." He let go of my hand and pulled something out of his pocket. Something small, shiny and silver, my I-Pod. And then I remembered why that melody Kyle had been humming for weeks sounded so familiar: it was one of my German songs. We stopped dancing.

"Because I didn't you see, lie, that is. Every time you asked me about it I really didn't have it. Kenny did, because I hid it in his locker." I still was speechless.

"I just wanted to annoy you but after, uhm.." he blushed red. "Just after, I didn't dare to give it back to you." I slowly took it from his hands, still not believing he _had_ had it the entire time.

"You're just as evil as I am." I said in awe, pocketing my precious I-Pod. He smiled nervously and tentatively reached up. I grinned at him and pulled him close. He put his arm around me again and we resumed dancing.

"And you're, what does he say? Doo beast dease krankhait? A disease?" I groaned at Kyle's awful attempt at speaking German.

"Yes, Kyle. That's exactly what he says."

"You are like a disease: you're annoying as fuck, Cartman, and sometimes you just won't stop. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know you don't, Kyle."

"But of course I would never say that." He grinned. I grinned back. I saw a movement out of my eyes and looked to the bar. Kenny and Stan sat on two stools waving and catcalling like maniacs at us. Clyde leaned on the bar and made a blowjob movement with his hands.

We passed a dancing Tweek and Annie and they just smiled and kept on dancing. None of our classmates had seemed surprised or disgusted at all at seeing the two of us together. Somehow my precious bad ass reputation wasn't maimed as much as I had thought it would. Because they had all known my weakspot long before I myself had figured it out. I had always been vulnerable when it came to Kyle. They had all always known that. Except me.

"Seems as though people have noticed us." I murmured. I felt him jerk a bit in amazement at my statement.

"So it would seem." He looked nervous. I just looked back, admiring the slow dancing of the disco lights across his face.

"Don't you care about what they will say?" I asked him. I felt I had to ask him, just to be sure.

"No, not really. I've already had my share of Stan's and Kenny's comments. They can say whatever they want."

My suprised eyes met his determined ones. He was right. He was scared at first about what people said but he seemed to have accepted it, letting people joke about it for all they wanted. Was it possible that Kyle was actually more mature in all this than I was? I knew his mom was okay with him being gay, Stan was too and even seemed to accept me as Kyle's choice. He looked calculating up at me.

"And you? Do you care?"

I looked at him, then over at the bar. Clyde's gestures had become a bit more 'colorful' and Stan and Kenny were laughing loudly. Wendy, Bebe and Henrietta had joined them and were chatting, looking over at the boys, shrugged and continued. I looked down at Kyle again. And I realized I didn't care about the others. Not when I had found someone who was compatible, someone who made sense. I hated it when Kenny was right. But didn't a wise man once say that people who are the same belong together?

"No, I don't care." His eyes went wide. And in that moment, I loved him more than ever.

"Not anymore." He smiled and I smiled back. I leaned in, and right there on that dance floor, we kissed.

**END**

**I want to thank all you lovely reviewers, especially Chocolate Mask, Tessifus, GuineaKatGirl, Cat Ears Fish Tears, thathblondgurlwiththepoppers , southparkaholic, tash and all the others. I can't mention all of you here, but your support has made this experience amazing. I hope the ending wasn't cheesy, I did my best not to. I wanted them to be together soo bad and I know you did too. If you like my writing: there's more Kyman to come. This is my first completed fanfic, ladies and gentlemen, all thanks to your support. **


End file.
